Harry Potter and the Pokélosipher's Stone
by Shaystorm
Summary: A Pokémon/Harry Potter Crossover. Harry Potter, an orphan, lives with his mean Auntie and Uncle. That is until he sets a Seviper loose, is rescued by a giant and his Chatot and enrolls at Hogwarts school of Pokécraft and Training. The reason: Harry Potter is a TRAINER! Join Harry as he makes friends and enemies, catches Pokémon and unravels the mystery of the Pokélosipher's Stone!
1. Acceptance of Destiny

**Hello everybody! I am ShayStorm. Author's notes will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR POKEMON. This is a FICTION by a FAN.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Acceptance of Destiny

* * *

Lord Voldemort. In these ages, that name was enough to make anybody shiver. Leader of Team Rocket, the being responsible for the capture of Giratina. For almost eleven years we have been under his rule, with precious little to celebrate…until today.

Today, Voldemort made a great decision. He arrived in Godric's Hollow on the 31st of October in the usual way: shadow teleportation on his shadow Giratina. He walked through the village, the massive Renegade Pokémon shrinking itself as he traveled.

They arrived to a small, two-story cottage. Voldemort peered inside. There was a tall, messy-haired man and a Stantler, who used non-effective moves to please a small young boy with the same messy hair. Voldemort's twisted face cracked into a smile.

From the folds of his long robes, he produced a long, thin wand. Voldemort had long mastered how to use it without any ill affects. He pointed this wand to the door, and it crashed open.

The man immediately looked up. "Lily! He's here! Take Harry! Slantler, use Hypnosis!"

"Dodge and Shadow Soul!" cried Voldemort to his shadow partner.

A green light flashed. The man and his Pokémon fell to the floor. Voldemort looked for the baby. It was nowhere to be seen.

He proceeded up the stairs and down a small corridor, where was Lily barricading herself into a tiny room, Harry with her.

The door crashed open. Lily and her Pokémon, Glaceon, immediately stepped to protect Harry.

"Step aside silly girl, it's the boy I want!" he shouted. Lily looked defiant yet vulnerable.

"Never! Glaceon, use Ice Beam!" she replied, scared.

"Girantina, use Shadow Soul!"

Lilly looked at Voldemort, then to her Glaceon, muttering two words to it. 'Destiny Bond.' Her Glaceon shone with a bright light that stretched out and touched Voldemort, Lilly, Giratina and Harry. Then it faded, and Giratina launched Shadow Soul at the desperate mother. The usual light flashed, and Lily Potter was no more.

Voldemort looked around for an ill affect of the Destiny Bond. Nothing happened. He moved to the crib, where a small Harry giggled.

"End this, Girantina."

The green light flashed again. Voldemort smiled again with his twisted, contorted face. Yet then, something unusual happened. The light Lily's Glaceon had emitted began to glow again. The light overpowered the Shadow Soul, and it turned on its user and its commander.

"What!" cried Voldemort as the light over-took him. He turned around. Giratina completely disappeared, and he was following suit. As the light faded, words of the innocent mother he killed echoed around the room.

"You're too late," it said, and Voldemort disappeared. Little Harry felt a burning on his forehead, and tried to soothe it with his pudgy fingers.

He attempted to sit up and look around. He couldn't see his mother or her Glaceon, or the scary man, but what had happened was to much for the one-year-old to process, so he simply fell asleep, his worries vanishing as he entered the dream world.

In that moment, young Harry Potter did not know that a half giant would look through the rubble to find him, or that he would ride in a flying motorcycle, or that he would dreams finished with his Aunt Petunia's screaming. He could have never thought up of the poking, prodding and bullying by his so-called _perfect _cousin, Dudley would inflict upon him. It never crossed his mind that he would endure extra torment because of the scar that had just appeared on his forehead. Or that he had just accepted his destiny.

* * *

**And there is the first Chapter of this story. ****Thanks to NickyFox13 for beta reading**

**You can suggest Pokemon for anyone you like. Please do this in a review. **

**I should also probably tell you that I am Australian, so I may use slang by accident or use a saying that you might not be able to understand, like beyond the black stump. If you see this, please tell me in a review and I will try to fix it.  
**

**This is a re-write . **

**Shaystorm**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY!**


	2. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Hello everybody! This is Shaystorm  
**

**First of all: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR POKEMON. this is a FAN FICTION by a FAN.  
**

**Second of All: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

* * *

Ten years passed since the night Lord Voldemort visited Godric's Hollow; currently, Harry Potter lived with the Dursleys. At this very moment, Uncle Vernon woke Harry up as quickly as he could manage.

He knocked on the door of the cupboard under the stairs obnoxiously, and yelled: "Get up boy, you have to make breakfast for Dudley."

Harry brushed a spider of his glasses and pulled on a pair of shorts that were too big for him and a shirt that was even bigger. Harry opened the door to Dudley bawling his eyes out. Uncle Vernon never requested anything, only demanded. He shuffled into the kitchen and was greeted by one of Dudley's infamous tantrums.

"I don't w-want Harry to come! He'll ruin _EVERYTHING_!"

It was Dudley's birthday today. Every year Mr and Mrs Dursley would take little Dudders and a friend on a special outing, while Harry was stuck with Mrs Figg, the local crazy cat woman.

But this time, Mrs Figg had conveniently broken her leg, and stayed in hospital until she healed. Harry wasn't sure whether or not he should be grateful, but a change of pace was always welcome.

"HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" yelled Dudley, somehow louder than his first statement of Harry's alleged ability to ruin everything. Harry made breakfast as if nothing happened, while Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did everything in their power to calm Dudley down.

The Dursleys had planned to take Dudley and his best friend, rat-faced Piers Polkiss, to the zoo for a day.

"What about your friend, Yvonne?"

"On holiday in Majorca."

"Who else can take him?"

"No one. We can't just expect someone to look after him."

"So we have to take him?" Uncle Vernon sounded exasperated, and a flicker of emotion crossed Aunt Petunia's face that clearly said she agreed with Uncle Vernon's exasperation.

"We must. Who knows what he'll do if we leave him here."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Dudley immeadiately stopped the crocodile tears. He strutted with remarkable speed for a boy his weight over to the door and let the Polkisses in.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry found himself getting out of the Dursley's car at the zoo. They all followed Dudley and Piers for about an hour. Then Uncle Vernon decided that Dudley and Peirs were old enough to continue on by themselves and he and Petunia went to get Dudley the promised extra 3 presents.

Harry followed Dudley and Piers from a distance. Harry took more time to look at the animals as they interested him deeply. After about another hour, Mr and Mrs Dursley found the boys where they had lunch in the zoo cafe. Dudley threw a tantrum because his Knickerbocker Glory wasn't big enough. Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was allowed to finish the first one.

After lunch, the boys desperately wanted to see a huge man-eating python. Although Harry didn't find himself interested in any sort of reptile, he knew better than to voice his opinion, because he would be considered wrong. Dudley and Piers dragged everyone else, including Harry, to the reptile house.

Dudley quickly found the biggest snake in the house, which was so large it could have squashed Uncle Vernon's car into a dustbin. It didn't seem in the mood to do much of anything.

After staring at for approximately twenty seconds, Dudley got bored and went to look for crocodiles.

Harry pushed to the front of the group and stared at the colossal snake. All of a sudden, Harry's vision clouded, but as quickly as it fogged, it became clear. Harry stared at a dark greenish snake with colossal fangs. They were easily as wide as Harry's finger. It had a purple and red blade on its tail, which was as sharp as a kitchen knife.

It winked at Harry.

A shocked Harry cleaned his glasses and winked back.

"I get that all the time," said the snake, as if he talked with human boys all the time.

"It must be annoying when pigs staring at you all the time," replied Harry, too shocked and intrigued to make a comment about the talking snake.

The snake nodded.

"Where do you come from, anyway?"

It jabbed its tail at a sign on the front of its enclosure: Boa Constrictor, Brazil. The first two words clouded and reformed: Seviper, Brazil.

"Is your name Seviper?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no." It replied.

"Did you like Brazil?" asked Harry.

The snake jabbed its tail at the sign again. Harry read on: Bred in Captivity.

Seviper shook its head as a deafening shout sounded behind them. It was Piers.

"Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Check this out!"

Dudley waddled over as fast as he could, which was just as spectacular as his movement this morning.

A second later, they were pressed up against the front of the glass enclosure. Another second later, they lept back with howls of horror.

Harry looked up and gasped. The glass front of Seviper's cage had disappeared, and the great snake uncoiled itself faster than Harry could have ever imagine. Soon, it slid across the floor away from its enclosure. People screamed and ran toward the exits. However, amid the shrieking, Harry could have sworn that he heard a voice say, "Brazil here I come... Thankssss amigo."

* * *

An hour passed. Harry sat in the back of the Dursley's car listening to Dudley and Piers recount how the snake almost ate them both.

"And then, the snake slapped me across the face with its great dirty tail..." He sounded too excited and too proud to recount this story.

Harry decided to shed the light and add some positive input, "Yeah, the kitchen knife on its tail was _huge_."

"Kitchen knife?" said Piers, "it had a normal tail."

Harry felt confused. The snake had a red and purple blade on its tail, Harry was sure of that. Maybe Piers was as blind as his was blond. Yeah, that had to be it...

When they got home, Mrs. Polkiss swiftly grabbed her child and left, leaving Harry at the mercy of the Dursleys

Uncle Vernon waited until Mrs. Polkiss drove away and safely out of earshot before he exploded at Harry.

"You and your funny business, boy! I _KNEW_ we never should have taken you in, you horrid offspring of goons! CUPBOARD! _NOW_! NO MEALS UNTIL CHRISTMAS, YOU CRAZY MUTT!

Harry went to his cupboard. However, the next morning he couldn't avoid having to make breakfast, or unpack a stuffed dishwasher, or get the post, or notice that one of the letters had his name and cupboard on it...

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! this is my attempt at a cliff hanger.  
**

**Please review! I know you read it, I can see you on my profile!  
**

**Answer my poll! Please!**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY!**


	3. Lets Meet Ash

**Hello everybody! This is ShayStorm! **

**First of all: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR POKEMON. this is a FAN FICTION by a FAN.  
**

**I know I said this would be up before Christmas. But I am a lazy person. Yes, that is my excuse.**

**This is first chapter with Ash, and will hopefully prevent later confusion with the story.  
**

**Hello to my cousin born 11 days before this, who was the first person to read this chapter and say it was awesome!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's Meet Ash!

* * *

Ash Kurban woke up with a start. His mother Dahlia's Mincino, Pinefresh, used Wake-Up-Slap on him.

"Must have overslept again," Ash thought in a sleepy daze.

Pinefresh chirped its own name, as if to remind him that Ash needed to be awake.

"Hey! Hey! I'm up! I'm up!"

"Ash!" His mother's voice sounded from below, "Are you awake? We're going to Diagon Alley today."

"Has my letter come yet?"

"Not yet. You and Pinefresh come down for breakfast."

Ash rushed down the stairs, still wearing his PJs. At the bottom of the stairs, he met Redrose, the Megainium with a red rose instead of a pink one. She followed him to the kitchen.

There, Shockwave the Ampharos, cooked bacon with his own generated electricity, while Dahlia made toast.

Shockwave 'pharred' to let Dahlia know that the bacon was ready as he set the table. Dahlia brought over the toast and the cutlery.

"Can you get Ember, Ash?" she said.

Ember was a small Vulpix who was currently lying on the couch. Ash flicked on the TV and woke Ember, who walked to the table slowly.

Ash, Dahlia, Pinefresh, Shockwave, Redrose and Ember, ate breakfast. Ash wolfed down his breakfast and started to watch the battle channel. An Archeops was battling a Braviary.

"Archeops uses Rock Slide!"

"Oh, and Braviary has FAINTED! Who will Ritchie send out next? It's Jellicent! Jellicent uses Surf!"

A bang sounded as the towering wall of water hit the fleeing Archeops, who fainted with the impact.

"Turn of the telly, Ash!" Dahlia scolded.

Just then, they heard the shriek of a carrier-Pidgey. Ash ran outside as the Pidgey flew over and dropped a letter in his hands. He ripped it open.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF POKECRAFT AND TRAINING**

Headmaster: Albus W. P. B. Dumbledore

_Dear Mr Kurban_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Pokécraft and Training. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your carrier-pidgey by no later than 31st of July._

"MUM! My letter! It came!" yelled Ash.

"Good, sweetie! Now, can you get ready to go to Diagon Alley?' his Mum replied, overjoyed.

* * *

An hour later, Ash, Dahlia and Shockwave arrived in Diagon Alley via Floo Powder. The street was full of colour and joy, people and Pokémon everywhere. Shockwave phaaaaared in happiness.

"Come on Ash, don't stare," said Dahlia, "We can go to Flourish and Blots first to get your books." She looked at Ash's school book list.

"What do you need ...aha!" She thought out loud. "Let's see...:_The Standard Book of Pokémon Training (Grade One); __History of Pokémon; Evolutional Theory; A Beginner's Guide to Pokémagic; One Thousand and One Useful Items For a Trainer; Pokémon Potions; Fantastic Pokémon and Where to Find Them; Dark Pokémon: A Guide to Self Protection _and_ The Pokédex Book. _Oh, come on Ash!" she said to Ash, who looked longingly at racing brooms.

The trio walked into Flourish and Blotts, collecting the necessary books. Ash got caught up in _The Pokédex Book, _and bumped into a girl about his age with a white hat on her head. 'Sorry', said Ash, 'I wasn't watching where I was going.'

"No need to worry," said the girl, "I'm Dawn. My mum and I are just getting my books for Hogwarts."

"I'm Ash', said Ash, "and I'm doing the same. Is that a good book?" he asked, pointing at her book, _Famous Pokémon Contests and Co-ordinators_.

"Oh, um, yeah. I want to be a co-ordinator when I leave Hogwarts," Dawn admitted.

"Hey, Dawn, do you want to be friends? I think our parents know each other," said Ash, who gestured to a lady with a Glameow whom was talking to Dahlia. "Come on. I'll beat you to Madam Malkin's."

* * *

Half an hour later, the only things Ash and Dawn missed were their wands. Trainers could use Pokémagic through their Pokémon's power and their wands. Many famous battles had become famous only because the trainers had interfered with the battle using their Pokémagic. Ash and Dawn discussed one of these very battles when they reached Ollivanders, the local wand makers.

As soon as they got inside, Mr Ollivander appeared and introduced himself. "Hello children. I am Ollivander, and I understand that you are looking for wands."

"Here at Ollivanders, we use seventeen different type cores. A Pokémon's tear is one of the purest things on Earth, which is we use them as cores. A Pokémon's type can change how the tear reacts to certain kinds of wood, so wand makers must be extremely careful of which wood we use. As a result, we must know which tear is compatible with which wood. Most importantly, the trainer must connect with the wand. It is said that a trainer's partner will always be of the same type as his wand."

"Step this way young lady, and try this wand. Birch, thirteen inches, ice core." He gave the wand to Dawn, who waved it. After about two seconds, he snatched it out of her hand. "Close, close," He muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, Dawn had tried twenty-four different wands, and felt like giving up. Ollivander, who looked happier by the second, gave her another wand.

"Rowan. Twelve and three quarter-inches. Water core," He muttered as he passed her the wand.

Dawn waved it, and to her surprise, a bouquet of flowers appeared on the end of it.

"That's the one!" squealed Ollivander, "Now for you, young boy."

Sixteen wands later, Ash received yet another wand.

"Oak. Fourteen inches. Electric core," he heard Ollivanders say.

Ash just held the wand and sudden warmth came over him. He waved it and a string of fireworks came off the end.

"And that, Mister Kurban, would be your wand," said Ollivander.

Ash and Dawn paid twelve galleons each for their wands, and found that their mothers had bought them ice cream. It was decided over ice cream that Dawn was to leave with Ash and Dahlia for a sleepover, then return home the next morning.

The four humans and two pokémon then floo-powdered home.

Ash and Dawn stayed up all night talking and reading _The Pokédex Book._

* * *

**Yeah, it might not be the Ash you remember, but he is the New And Improved version. If you have any questions about him that will not contain spoilers, either PM me or leave it in a review. I do check the reviews and it the next chapter I will answer your questions if there are any.  
**

**Also, on the first 2 days this fic was up, 180 people read it and only 9 left reviews. And 2 of them were ME! SO PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! YOU SILENT READERS ARE DRIVING ME MENTAL. MENTAL I TELL YOU!  
**

**Also please please please check my poll and leave an answer.  
**

**Also again, if you follow or favourite, you now have to leave a review for at least one chapter. Sorry, but I just want lots of reviews!  
**

**On the topic of reviews, the 100th reviewer will receive a small mini story with the theme, characters and whatever else of the reviewer's choice. This will happen every 100 reviews. So start reviewing -sadly this is open only to other members of the site as they can PM me, and if you leave like three reviews to say the same thing, it will be counted as one review, K?-**

**Also check out my other stories.**

**Also If you have any questions at ALL, then, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**ShayStorm  
**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY!**


	4. Why Me? Said Uncle Vernon

**Hey everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter of Harry Potter and the Pokelosipher's Stone**

**First of all: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR POKEMON. If you want proof, if I owned Pokemon, Sableye and a bunch of other ghost types would not exist. If I owned Harry Potter, it would not be half as good as it is now. **

**I am so sorry that this chapter didn't come earlier, but I needed a pick me up. This chapter was a bit rushed, don't bother saying it in the reviews, but I really wanted to skip the first say, 5 chapters and start with Harry on the train to Hogwarts. BUT the story wouldn't make sense it I didn't put this in. **

**And please, if you like American Dragon: Jake Long, Animorphs or Madagascar, please check out that other junk. **

**But with out further ado, let me introduce Chapter 4:**

* * *

Harry Gets Mail

* * *

'It's my letter, it's got my name on it!' yelled Harry.

'Who would be writing to you?' Uncle Vernon roared.

Suddenly, a loud rattling sound echoed around the room, and letters, yes, letters, shot out of the chimney. And that wasn't all, as they pushed themselves through the windows and the over-loaded mail chute. They stuffed themselves under the door and flooded into the living-room, where Harry, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley tried to stay afloat in the tidal wave of mail.

Vernon pushed Harry out of the living room and helped Petunia and Dudley into the hallway, bellowing 'Go and pack whatever you can, we going on a holiday! Be back here in an hour!'

Harry tried to run back into the living room, but Vernon pushed him into his cupboard and locked the door.

'You, boy, had better come up with an explanation,' he snarled through the door.

* * *

'Are we there yet?' complained Dudley. They had been in the family car for four hours, gradually getting further and further away from 4 Privet Drive.

'It's Monday today,' Said Dudley, 'That means Great Humberto is on tonight. How far away are we going?'

The car swerved and went back in the direction it came.

'Shake 'em off, shake 'em off.' Muttered Vernon.

Dudley sighed a long and annoying sigh that was quickly cut off when Uncle Vernon turned into a boat rental store.

'Come on!' Said Uncle Vernon brightly as the car parked. He walked into the store with a new-found spring in his steps.

About 20 minutes later he returned with some chip packets and bananas and a long brown package.

'I found the perfect place.' He smiled happily.

* * *

Three and a half hours later Harry found himself lying on the ground beneath the sofa, where Dudley was snoring, in a hut on a rock in the middle of the sea. It was Uncle Vernon's "Perfect Place". Harry glanced at Dudley's digital watch.

12:57

In three minutes Harry would be 11.

Two minutes. He drew a cake in the dirt floor of the hut.

30 seconds.

10 seconds. 9. ..

'Happy birthday, Harry' He whispered to himself, and blew out the candles of the dirt cake.

BANG

A noise echoed around the room.

BANG

And it was coming from the door. Someone or something was trying to get in.

Harry heard a voice from outside, saying, 'Tha's it, Aggron. Now use Strength 'gain!'

'Strength 'gain! Strength 'gain!' said another voice, copying the first.

BANG

The door gave way. Harry saw two monstrous shapes appear in the doorway.

Dudley sat up and yawned, then noticed the shadows and screamed a high-pitched girlish scream that a girl at a One Direction concert would be proud of.

Vernon came in from the other room holding a gun.

A red light swallowed up the bigger monster and it disappeared. Then, a big hairy giant walked into the living room.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Notice something that needs improvement? Leave a Review!**

**I can't make my story any better if I don't know whats wrong with it!**

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check my Poll. Just go to my profile by clicking on Shaystorm at the top of the screen and you'll see it.**

**Till then, Happy Easter.**

**ShayStorm**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYY!**


	5. A Rant and A Revelation

**Yo!**

**Welcome back to Harry Potter and the Pokelosipher's Stone.**

**First of all: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR HARRY POTTER. this is the last time I am going to say it, Okay. Plus now you can't sue me.**

**This chapter is very very long. It is Harry meeting Hagrid and Hagrid meeting Vernon.**

**I am proud of myself with this chapter. **

**PS. You may have noticed that I deleted my other stories. that is because I can only cope with one at a time and I was stupid for trying to do more than one at a time. **

**PPS. CHECK MY POLL. PLEASE!**

**But without further ado:**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Rant and A Revelation

* * *

It was a very tall man with a big hairy beard. And he had a parrot? Yes, a parrot on his shoulder.

He looked toward Harry and said:

"Sorry 'bout that."

His parrot leaned toward Harry and cawed:

"Bout that. 'Bout that."

The giant picked up the door and put it back in the doorframe. He looked toward Uncle Vernon and said, "Couldn' make us a cup o' tea could ya, Dursley? It's been a lon' journey, ya know."

Vernon looked at the giant in shock. The giant walked over to the lounge and sat down, making Dudley run to Petunia.

The stranger looked down at Harry and said, "'an here's 'Arry."

Dudley fainted for no apparent reason.

His little parrot looked down on Harry as well, saying "Here's 'Arry. Here's 'Arry."

Harry looked at the bird. It wasn't a normal parrot, as far as he could see. It had a head that looked like a music note, and a white ruff.

"Umm…nice bird, Mister," said Harry, unsure how to address the stranger.

"Why, thanks 'Arry. This is Copat, my li'l buddy," He said.

The bird, Copat, repeated the stranger again, "li'l buddy, li'l buddy."

The giant continued. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."

Uncle Vernon walked over to the stranger, pointing the gun up at his face with a mix of anger and confusion on his own face. "You, sir, are breaking and entering," announced Vernon. "Leave now or I will use force."

"Oh, shut up Dursley, you great prune," The stranger replied. He took Vernon's gun and bent it into a pretzel shape, which he then threw in the corner.

Vernon made a noise similar to that of a dog's screech after stepping on its tail.

"Anyways, 'Arry," said the giant, turning back to Harry, "Appy Birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here, mighta sat on it, but it'll taste fine."

He reached into his coat, which was covered in pockets, and pulled out a box. The giant proceeded to give the gift to Harry. Harry opened it with trembling fingers.

Inside was a large, slightly squashed chocolate mud cake with the words "Happy Birthda Harry" in sticky green icing. There mustn't have been enough room to completely write Birthday, but Harry didn't mind.

Harry looked up to the giant in surprise.

"Thanks," said Harry as he began to regain his confidence, "but who are you?"

The giant chuckled, and said "Well, no, I 'aven't introduced meself yet, av I?'

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys 'an grounds at 'Ogwarts. And he," he gestured towards Copat, "is my partner Pokémon. 'E's a Chatot."

Copat gestured Hagrid and said, "Partner Pokémon. Partner Pokémon."

"What's a Pokémon?" asked Harry.

Hagrid gave Harry a odd look, then replied with: "Haven't you ever wondered what your parent's partners where?"

"My parents had birds like yours?" questioned Harry.

Hagrid sighed, and said, "No, not like mine. Wait ta secen, Dursley, have you told him anything?"

He turned to face Vernon, who shrank back into the shadows.

"I knew he wasn't getting 'is letters," Hagrid muttered to himself, "but I didn' think he wouldn' know anything."

"I know stuff!' protested Harry, "I know Maths and History!"

"Not that Muggle rubbish," said Hagrid, "our world. My world."

"Your parent's world." He added when Harry shook his head.

"_DURSLEY_!" He yelled, and Vernon shrank even further back into the shadows.

"Yeh must know about yeh mum and dad, there famous. You're famous," said Hagrid.

"My parents where famous?" asked Harry.

Hagrid opened his mouth to say something. It was in that moment when Vernon found his voice, albeit in a higher key: "Stop right there. I forbid you to tell him anything."

Hagrid looked at Harry, then back to Vernon and, said, with rage punctuating every syllable:

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM? YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM ANYTHING? YOU NEVER TOLD HIM HOW SPECIAL HE WAS, NEVER TOLD HIM WHAT WAS IN THE LETTER DUMBLEDORE LEFT WITH HIM? I WAS THERE! I SAW DUMBLEDORE WRITE THAT LETTER! I SAW HIM GIVE IT TO HARRY! YOU NEVER TOLD HIM ALL THESE YEARS?"

"Never told me what?" said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" bellowed Vernon.

Aunt Petunia gasped in horror and fainted.

"Jus shut up Dursley," said Hagrid

He turned to Harry.

"Harry. You're a trainer."

The whole hut fell silent for what seemed to be years.

"A what?" asked Harry after a few moments of processing the revelation.

"A trainer," replied Hagrid patiently. "It means you can raise Pokémon."

Petunia got up off the floor and said, "Stop right there. I knew that when we took him in you and your lot would come. We promised to stamp that out of him. And I know what you want. You want to take him away so then he can get his magical little creatures."

"You knew?"' defiantly asked Harry.

"Of course I knew. My sister was one of your little freaks. My parents were so proud when she got her letter. She went off and came back with her little rat. Her_ creature_ even had a name: Eevee. Then it got very protective. I couldn't see her at all. Then the rat got stronger and she met that Potter boy, and they got themselves blown up."

"Blown up? What do you mean blown up?' cried Harry, "You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" bellowed Hagrid. 'THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!' He turned around to face Harry."

"Harry, this is for you." Hagrid fiddled with one of the pockets on his coat and produced a letter. He gave it to Harry.

Petunia and Vernon gasped as Harry looked at the address on the letter. Dudley twitched in his sleep.

Harry read the address:

_Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea_

He turned it over and looked at the seal. It had a strange picture of what he guessed to be an odd-looking lion, snake, badger or weasel and bird. It also had four words: Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.

Harry opened the envelope and peered at the letter inside.

It read, in emerald green ink:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF POKECRAFT AND TRAINING**

_Headmaster: Albus W. P. B. Dumbledore_

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Pokécraft and Training. Please find an enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your carrier-pidgey by no later than 31__st__ of July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

"He's not going," said Vernon with a sense of determination Harry never knew he had.

Hagrid looked at Vernon and said, "I'd like to see a muggle like you try to stop him.'

"Muggle?" asked Harry.

"Non-trainers. They can't see Pokémon, and even if they can, they jus see them as normal animals."

"He's not going," repeated Vernon. "He's going to Stonewall High, the best place for mistakes like him. I've read the letters, he needs spell books and all sorts rubbish."

Hagrid fumed. "Stop Lilly and James Potter's son from going to 'Ogwarts? Yer mad. If he wants to go, e's going. 'Ogwarts is the finest school of Pokécraft in the world. Seven years there and he won't know 'imself. He'll be with kids like him, and under the greatest headmaster 'Ogwarts 'as ever seen, Albus Dumbledore..."

"I'M NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO GIVE HIM SOME EXPLOSIVE RAT OR ... OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" bellowed Vernon.

_He bellowed quite a bit today_, Harry thought sarcastically.

"Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me," fumed Hagrid, barely containing his anger.

"COPAT! USE FEATHER DANCE!"

The bird glowed for a couple of seconds, and then a few feathers (also glowing) shot at the Dursleys. They swirled around Vernon and his wife for a couple of seconds, and then disappeared.

Vernon looked at Hagrid, his face contorted to mocking Hagrid. Suddenly, he and his wife slumped to the floor, asleep. Vernon still had the 'mocking' look on his face.

Harry giggled.

"Serves 'em right," said Hagrid.

Harry re-read his letter and said, "What does it mean, we await your carrier Pidgey?'

"That reminds me," said Hagrid. He pulled some parchment from his coat and wrote something on it. Then he turned to Copat, who took the note and flew out the window.

"It's gettin' late an' we got lots to do tomorrow," said Hagrid, who passed Harry his coat.

"You can kip under that. Don' worry if it moves, migh' 'ave some Joltik in there."

Harry was too tired to ask what Joltik were. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**This chapter is so darn long!**

**To the reviewers that aren't on the site**

**Leanne: Harry's 1st pokemon will not be a Eevee, but that's all I can tell you**

**Ragnaroskiscoming: Glad that you like it. If you reading this, you would have noticed I've updated it three more times since your review with more coming soon**

**PadFootFan1: Sorry. Harry will not have either in his party, but that doesn't mean he won't see those Pokemon at Hogwarts. I don't know what (sp) means, but I'm guessing it means shiny, and no, no shines in this fic. At least at this point.**

**Anonymous: Glad you like it. **

**Please Please Pretty Please With Sugar On Top check my poll.  
**

**And please review. I can't make my story better if I don't know what's wrong with it. If you don't have an account, I will reply to your review at the end of the chapter.  
**

**So until next time,**

**Peace Out, **

**ShayStorm**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY**


	6. Answers But Mainly Questions

**O my Gerd! this chapter is so darn long!**

**Anyway, I said last chapter would be the last time I do a disclaimer, but anyway**

**DISCLAIMER: This disclaimer belongs to me!**

**Ha! Anyway, in this Chapter, we find out what wand Harry gets! *applause and cheering* **

**If you like the story, Please R&R. **

**Any flames whatsoever in this whole story will be donated to Cyndaquils in need. **

**SO, on to Chapter 6**

* * *

6: Some Answers, But Mainly Questions

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to find a large bird tapping against the window. It had a red and yellow tail and red feathers flowing from its head.

Harry looked over to Hagrid. Copat had returned and was perched on the edge of a coffee mug. Hagrid was on the couch.

Vernon and Petunia weren't lying on the floor anymore, and must have gone back to their room as Harry heard faint snoring coming through the door.

The bird tapped its beak on the window again. Harry walked over and opened the window, as it was starting to annoy him.

It flew to the lounge chair where it held out its leg expectantly. Tied to its leg was a paper. Harry edged closer, and the bird inched it's leg closer and gave him a look that said, 'Well?'

'Hagrid?' called Harry.

The giant rolled over and fell off the lounge chair. Hagrid looked at Harry and said, 'What?'

'There's a bird.' said Harry. 'It has a newsletter.'

'Well take it and pay 'im.' Replied Hagrid groggily.

Harry cautiously unwound the binding on the bird's leg and took the newsletter. The bird, in reply, held out his other foot *Author's note: No, he did not hold out both feet. It was one at a time*, where there was a small pouch tied. The bird looked back up at Harry, his expression clearly saying 'I haven't got all day, you know.'

Hagrid sat back up on the couch and passed Harry some coins.

'Give 'im five Knuts.' Said Hagrid even groggilier.

'Knuts?' asked Harry as Copat woke up and eyed the other bird curiously.

'The lil' bronze ones.'

Harry picked out five little bronze coins from the handful Hagrid gave him, then placed them in the pouch on the bird's leg. The second Harry zipped up the pouch the bird soared over him, making him duck, and back out the window, crying 'Pidgeotto' several times as flew over the sparkling ocean.

Hagrid sat up and pulled on his coat. He passed the box containing the cake, which had been on the table since last night.

''Ave some of that, 'Arry. We got a big day ahead of us.'

Harry had a breakfast of what he found to be chocolate rock cake, got dressed and gathered what little luggage he had. He found Hagrid outside the hut, inspecting the canoe Vernon had rowed the family to the hut on.

''Arry! Ready to go?' He asked when he noticed Harry.

'Yes!' replied Harry enthusiastically. He climbed onto the boat, followed by Hagrid.

Harry wondered how they were to get back to land as Hagrid had thrown out the oars, but then Hagrid said to Copat 'Use Return.'

The little bird then pushed the boat into the sea and continued to push it to land.

As they powered to the mainland, Harry asked, 'Hagrid, what happened to my parents?'

Hagrid looked into the water. 'Well, several years 'go, there was this trainer went bad. 'E tamed a wild deadly Pokémon that was never meant to be tamed. 'E was makin' a name for 'imself as'

'As what? ' Inquired Harry.

'Thing is, I don' like sayin' it,' said Hagrid, 'Mos' people don'.'

'Can you write it down?' Asked Harry.

'Nah,' said Hagrid, 'Can' spell it. All righ', Voldemort.'

'Voldemort.' Echoed Harry.

'Don't say 'is name.' Said Hagrid. 'Anyway, 'E Who Must Not Be Named went 'round killin' some o' the best trainers of the age. An' then 'e decided to kill you. He killed your mum an' dad an' tried to kill you but it didn' work.'

'Why not?' asked Harry.

'Tha's the question. Some say 'e died. Codswallop in my opinion. Mos' people think he's still out there. But you survived. Tha's why you're so special, 'Arry. You're The Boy Who Lived. You're famous. Just wait till we get to London.'

And with that, they arrived back at shore. They got out of the boat and Copat flew into one of Hagrid's pockets for a rest.

'Still got your letter, 'Arry?' Asked Hagrid as they walked through the streets.

Harry took it out of his pocket and re-opened it. As he took the main letter out, he noticed a other piece of paper. He read it out loud to Hagrid:

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF POKéCRAFT AND TRAINING.

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books:

The Standard Book of Pokémon Training (Grade One)

History of Pokémon

Evolutional Theory,

A Beginner's Guide to Pokémagic,

One Thousand and One Useful Items For a Trainer

Pokémon Potions

Fantastic Pokémon and Where to Find Them,

Dark Pokémon: A Guide to Self Protection

The Pokédex Book

Other Equipment

Wand

Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)

Set of Crystal or Glass Phials

Brass Scales

Apricorn Box and Blender

2 Escape Ropes

Students may also bring a Fishing Rod and/or a training Pokémon

Parents are reminded that First Years are not allowed their own Broomsticks or Bikes'

Harry finished reading with some odd looks from passersby.

'Can we buy all this in London, Hagrid?' said Harry.

'If you know where to look.' Replied Hagrid.

'Even if you can, I don't have any money.' Responded Harry glumly.

'Don't you think your parents left you anything?' Asked Hagrid, a bit of surprise in his voice.

'But their house was blown up!' said Harry.

'You don't think they kept their money in their 'ouse, do you? Nah, it'd be in Gringotts.' Said Hagrid cheerfully.

'Gringotts?' asked Harry.

'Yeah, the Trainer's bank. Run by Meditite an' Medicham. You wouldn't wanna get on the bad side o' them. In fac', tha's our firs' stop. 'Part from over there, o' course.' Said Hagrid pointing to a little pub that was smoshed in-between two stores. It had a sign that advertised 'The Leaky Cauldron.' The muggles either ignored it or didn't see it.

Hagrid walked inside and Harry followed him. Inside was, well, a grubby little pub with shady people and shady animals/monsters that Harry didn't pay much attention too. A bored barman looked at Hagrid and said, 'The usual, Hagrid?'

'Nah,' said Hagrid in response, 'I'm taking 'Arry 'ere through to buy 'is school things.'

'Blimey,' said the Barman, 'Is that Harry Potter?'

The other people around the pub suddenly looked up at Harry. Several people and their creatures walked up to Harry and shook his hand. A man in a turban came to the front. When Hagrid noticed him, he said, 'Why 'allow Professor Quirrel. 'Arry, this 'I'll be one of your teachers at 'Ogwarts.'

Harry beamed, and said, 'What do you teach, Professor Quirrel?'

' defense ag g gains dark P P Pokémon. N not t t that you'l need it, eh, Potter.' He laughed nervously, and walked off, a small creature that looked like a floating puppet following him.

Hagrid managed to pull Harry out of the crowd and into a small room will a bricked up wall.

'Okay, now which is it, five up or five down?' Hagrid muttered to himself.

He finally took out a red and white ball which he tapped on the bricks in several places.

When Harry looked at the ball curiously, Hagrid said, 'Tha's a Pokéball. It can contain Pokémon inside.'

Harry thought of the night before where he remembered seeing Hagrid and a monster. The monster had disappeared inside of a ball like that.

'You'll be 'aven plenty when you get to 'Ogwarts. 'Ere we go.' Continued Hagrid as the wall began to vibrate. Then the bricks started to fold onto themselves to make a archway into a street with many more creatures and people inside.

'Welcome, said Hagrid, 'to Diagon Alley.' Harry stared in wonder. In one corner, a man and a floating ice-cream creature were offering actual ice-cream to some children. In another, a woman with a pink bulldog like creature where looking at a fashion store. All around the street where different animals and trainers.

'This way 'Arry.' Said Hagrid. He led Harry through the street to a big marble building. Inside where many human-like creatures weighing and sorting gold, some with what Harry assumed to be physic powers.

Hagrid walked up to the front desk where a creature with a pink hat and pink shorts was waiting.

'Morning,' said Hagrid, 'I'd like to withdraw from Mr Potter's safe.'

The creature looked down on Harry and said, to his surprise, 'Do you have his key?'

The creature hadn't exactly spoken, it was more like a voice in his head. It occurred to Harry that it might be a physic broadcast, with the other physic things going on in the building, combined with the fact that the creature was floating.

Hagrid rummaged around in his coat for a second, and produced a little golden key.

''Ere it is.' Said Hagrid, and he passed it to the creature.

'Very well.' It said.

'Also,' said Hagrid, I've got a note from Professor Dumbledore about the You-know-what in vault seven hundred and fifteen.' He fiddled with his coat for a few more seconds and produced a letter with the same emerald green ink as Harry's letter.

'Very well.' It repeated. 'I will now take you down to both vaults.'

It walked over to what seemed to be the entrance to a mine and stepped inside a mine cart, followed by Harry and Hagrid.

Hagrid looked at Harry and said, 'That's a Medicham. It's a physic type Pokémon, obviously.'

Harry nodded his head. 'Hagrid, are all the creatures and animals in this place Pokemon?'

'Yes they are.' Said Hagrid distractedly as the mine cart began to move.

One exciting yet dangerous cart ride later, they arrived at Vault 687, which belonged to Harry. The Pokémon shone blue and the door slid open. Inside the vault where mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and too many little bronze Knuts to count.

Harry walked inside and filled his wallet full, as well as stuffing some into his pockets.

He climbed back inside the cart and it began to move again, this time stopping at Vault 713, where Hagrid got out and placed a small grubby package, the only contents of the vault, inside his coat.

He looked at Harry and said, 'I'd mind if you don' mention that at 'Ogwarts, 'Arry. Now don't talk to me on the way back up, I think it might be better if I keep my mouth shut.'

When they returned to the surface, the first place they visited was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry stepped inside while Hagrid stayed outside, as he was too big to fit in the doorway.

Inside was a young woman dressed in mauve.

'Hogwarts, dear?' she asked as Harry began to say something. 'I've got the lot 'round the back, with another boy being fitted at the moment, actually.'

She led him to a backroom where a pale boy with blonde hair was standing on a footstool. Madam Malkin pulled a robe over Harry and began pinning adjustments onto it.

'Morning,' said the boy, 'Hogwarts, I see.'

'Yeah.' Said Harry.

'My Dad's at Flourish and Blott's getting my books while Mum's looking at cauldrons. I think I'll drag them off to the racing brooms. I wonder why first years can't have their own. I'll get father to get me one and I'll smuggle it in.'

The boy reminded Harry of Dudley all too much.

'Have a broom?' the boy continued.

'No' said Harry quickly.

'Do you play Quidditch?' he asked

Harry tried his best not to look clueless and said 'No.'

'I'm amazing at it, Dad says it'll be a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house. Do you know what house you'll be in?'

'No' said Harry plainly, still very confused.

'I'm positive I'm going to be in Slytherin, all my family have been in it. The symbol of Slytherin is Serperior, I think I'll catch a Snivy when I get there. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think that if I were I would just leave. Hufflepuff's meant to be a bunch of duffers, isn't it?'

'Mmm.' Said Harry, wishing he could say something more interesting.

'Are your parents shopping as well? I think it's highly overrated. With your parents, I mean. I just hate walking through streets behind my mother's Liepard. So, where are your parents? I might know them.'

'I'm here with Hagrid, not my parents.' Said Harry.

'I've heard of him. Isn't he a sort of servant?' asked the boy rudely

'He's the groundskeeper.' Harry tried not to sound annoyed, but he was glad that he knew something that the other boy didn't.

'If you stretch it. I heard he lives in a hut and gets drunk and sets fire to his bed. He's sort of savage.'

'I think his brilliant.' Said Harry coolly.

'If your here with him, then where are your parents?' The boy didn't seem to notice Harry's tone of voice.

'There dead.' Said Harry, with the coldest tone he could manage.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' He said, though he didn't seem sorry at all. 'They were our kind, weren't they?'

'Yes, if you mean trainers.' Harry didn't like this boy at all.

At that point Madam Malkin decided to step in. 'You're finished, you can go.'

'Well,' he said, stepping off the footstool, 'I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts.'

And with that, he walked out of the store.

Harry looked out the window, where Hagrid was waiting with two ice-creams (not ice-cream Pokémon).

'You're finished as well, darling.' Said Madam Malkin, and gave Harry his robes. Harry met Hagrid outside and they walked to a bench in the shade, where they ate their ice-creams.

'Hagrid,' said Harry after he finished, 'What's Quidditch?'

'Blimey, 'Arry, I keep forgetting 'ow much you don' know. Quidditch is a sport, played on brooms an' theres four balls an', well, it's 'ard to explain, bu' you'll fin' ou' at 'Ogwarts.'

'Kay,' said Harry, 'What's Hufflepuff and Slytherin?'

'Those are houses at Hogwarts. 'parently Hufflepuff's a bunch o' duffers ...'

'Great,' said Harry, 'I'll be in Hufflepuff.'

'Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin. Not a single trainer in Slytherin that hasn't gone bad. You-Know-Who was one.' Said Hagrid

'You-Know-Who went to Hogwarts?'

'Years an' years ago.' Said Hagrid.

'What's Serperior and Snivy? Are they Pokémon?' Harry questioned

'Yes. Serperior is the symbol of Slytherin, and Snivy evolves into it.' Replied Hagrid.

'Oh.' Said Harry, though not much of that made sense to him. But now he knew why the boy wanted a Snivy, it was related to Serperior.

'Ready to go get you books, 'Arry?' said Hagrid.

'Yeah.' Harry replied and headed to Florish and Blotts, the bookstore. While Hagrid looked for Harry's school books, Harry got stuck into a book entitled 'Attack and Counter Attack: Teach your Pokémon Amazing Tricks and Befuddle your Friends'.

Inside the book where some colour illustrations of different Pokémon jumping and attacking whilst their enemies lay confused beneath.

Hagrid returned to get a copy of History of Pokémon when he spotted Harry.

'I'm just trying to get revenge on Dudley.' Said Harry.

'Can't do tha, 'Arry. Not meant to use Pokémon ou'side of 'Ogwarts.' Said Hagrid in the most parent-like voice he could do, which wasn't very parent-like at all.

'But you did!' cried Harry.

'I'm a grown-up.' Said Hagrid, choosing not to tell Harry of his third-grade suspension.

'Fine.' Said Harry, 'What books are you missing?'

* * *

By about 3.00, Harry had collected all the necessary equipment for Hogwarts, except, of course, his wand. He was talking to Hagrid as they headed to Olivanders.

'Hagrid, why do I need a wand if I get magical creature?' said Harry.

'Cause you can use Pokémagic. It's one of the things that make trainers so special. Trainers can channel it through almost any Pokémon.' Said Hagrid cheerfully.

Harry thought about that for a while and remembered the Seviper. He had set it free with what must have been the Pokémagic Hagrid was talking about.

The trio (including Copat, of course) walked inside Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.

A bell dinged when they walked inside. Well, Harry walked inside and Hagrid stayed outside as, yet again, he couldn't fit in the door.

A small, plumpish man appeared behind the counter, with what seemed to be moons reflected in his glasses.

'Good afternoon. I am Ollivanders.' He said.

'Hello.' Said Harry meekly, wondering if he was meant to say something else.

'Ah, yes.' Said Ollivanders, 'Yes. I was wondering when I would be seeing you. It seems like just yesterday your parents were in here buying their first wands. You look just like James, you know. Except the eyes. You have Lilly's eyes.' The old man stared off into the distance for a couple of seconds, and then returned to what must have been his reality, saying, 'Yes, Lilly Potter. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy and made of willow, with an ice core.' He returned to staring vacantly into the distance.

'Ah, yeah, sure.' Said Harry

'Moving on to the task at hand.' Said Olivanders. 'Which is your wand hand?'

'My wand hand?' replied Harry

'Well, which hand do you write with?' said Olivanders with extreme patience.

'My right.' Said Harry, extending his right arm.

Mr Olivanders grasped it and pulled out a tape measure, which he used to measure the arm, from shoulder to finger, elbow to wrist and fingertip to thumb. He also measured from Harry's head to his feet, the distance between his shoulders and around his head. As he measured, he said to Harry, 'Here at Ollivanders we use seventeen different type cores. A Pokémon's tear is one of the purest things on Earth, so it is tears we must use as cores. A Pokémon's type can change how the tear reacts to certain kinds of wood, so wand makers must be extremely careful of which wood we use so it is compatible with the tear and most importantly, the trainer. It is said that a trainer's partner will always be of the same type as his wand.'

Although Harry listened, he was lost at about 'So it is the tears'. Olivanders walked over to a large shelf of tall thin boxes and selected one.

'Try this,' He said, opening the box and passing the thin wooden wand to Harry. 'Maple and electric core. Twelve inches. Quite whippy.'

Harry took the wand and (feeling rather foolish) waved it. A sharp almost shocking pulse went through his veins, making Harry twitch and drop the wand. He looked outside to spot Hagrid and Copat, but they were gone.

Olivanders picked up the wand and muttered to himself, 'No no, that will not do.'

Over the course of the next 15 minutes, Harry had tried everything from Vinewood and ice core to Eucalyptus and dragon core. Olivanders, though, didn't seem worried by this, and began to walk to the back of the store to get Harry more exotic wands.

He came back from another trip to the back carrying a bunch of wands, carrying them with the utmost importance.

'I decided to let you try these special wands,' said Olivanders as he placed the collection on the counter these all have at least two cores, some even three. Here, try this, Beechwood, Electric and Ice cores.'

He passed Harry yet another wand, and Harry routinely gave it a wave. The second he did, Olivanders snatched it out of his hand and replaced it with another one which he described as 'Ebony with Poison and Dark cores.'

Harry didn't even have to wave this one, Olivanders grabbed it out of his hand almost the second Harry touched it.

'Hmm, tricky costumer,' muttered Olivanders. He looked at one of the boxes and murmured, 'Maybe, maybe.' He picked up the box and gave it to Harry, not bothering to open it.

'Water, fire and grass cores. Holly. Unusual combination.'

Harry opened the box slowly and took out the wand inside. The second he touched a warm feeling came through his body, he waved it and a rainbow of colours flashed inside the room for several seconds.

'That's the one, that's the one!' Olivanders almost screamed in excitement.

He took the wand from Harry, hesitated about three seconds and put it back in its box, muttering 'curious and curiouser' To himself.

Harry, overhearing this, said 'Mister, why is it curious?'

'Because, well its brother gave you that scar.' Said Olivanders dramatically.

'It's brother?' asked Harry.

Well, the Pokémon who gave their tears for this wand had dual types, they were a Kingdra, a Shrifty and a Chandelure. They all sacrificed two tears, one of the trios was water, grass and fire, the other dragon, dark and ghost. They were placed into two separate wands, the second is right here,' he gestured to Harry's wand,' but the first, I regret, was sold to Lord Voldemort.'

'Anyways, your wand will cost seven Galleons.'

Harry paid for his wand and met Hagrid outside.

'Arry, I got you sumthin for your Birthday,' Said Hagrid. He held out a fishing rod, it was brand new and literally shining.

'Tha's only 'alf of the gift.', said Hagrid, passing Harry the fishing rod.

Hagrid turned around and picked up a cage with a sheet over it. Harry placed the rod very gently on the ground and grabbed the cage out of Hagrid arms. He quickly realised that it was rather heavy, and placed it on the ground. Hagrid pulled the sheet off and Harry peered at the interior.

Inside was a little blue and red bird with a wide yellow beak. It looked up to Harry and said, 'Tailow!' in a cheerful tone. Harry turned back to Hagrid, who said, 'It's a training Pokémon. You're not allowed your own Pokémon yet, so you can loan Pokémon to learn what it's like. I got you some books as well to help, an' some food.'

'I, I, I, wow.' Harry was speechless

Copat flew over onto Harry's shoulder and inspected Tailow.

'She's yours till Christmas. An' If you like 'er, I'll buy 'er off the people who own 'er.' Said Hagrid

Harry looked up to Hagrid, tears of joy forming in the corners of his eyes.

'You can open up the cage an' let 'er out. And you can give 'er a name.' Hagrid was overjoyed that Harry was, well, overjoyed.

Harry unlatched the cage and opened the door, and Tailow flew out and landed on Harry's other shoulder, making Copat fly back to Hagrid. Harry gave her a little stroke and looked up at Hagrid.

'I think I'll name her Rosa.' Said Harry, Rosa chirping in agreement as he picked up his rod.

'Thank you so so much.' Said Harry.

* * *

As Harry and Hagrid walked back to the train station with their many strangely shaped packages, Hagrid handed Harry an envelope.

'It's your ticket for 'Ogwarts. You board tha train from King's Cross Station on Platform Nine and Three Quarters on tha Firs' o' September. It's all on tha ticket. 'Ave any problems with tha Dursleys, give Rosa a letter and she'll fin' me. See ya.' Said Hagrid as Harry's train back to Little Whinging arrived at the station.

'But Hagrid ...' said Harry as he climbed onboard, however the train left before he could say anything else.

* * *

**Waddaya think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Guest:**

**Well here's more! Glad you like the story, thankyou for reading. You get a Smiley Face! :) **

* * *

**To Guest Reviewers : I will answer your reviews here and you get smiley faces! I can be any face as long as I know what it is. **

**To People on the Site: You get smiley faces when I answer your review! And why hasn't anybody answered my Poll? I'm gonna close it soon, so do it while you have the chance!**

**Goodbye for Now, **

**Shaystorm**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


	7. The Crimson Steam Train

**Hey this is Shaystorm with another instalment of Harry Potter and the Pokelosipher's Stone. My chapters are getting really long lately. Hey Harry**

**Harry: Sure. But you forgot something**

**Shaystorm: I said way back in chapter 5 that I'm not doing anymore disclaimers. The disclaimer in that chapter counts for the whole story. Happy now Harry? **

**Harry: Yes, thank you very much.**

**Shaystorm: This is chapter 7 of Harry Potter and the Pokelosipher's Stone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Crimson Steam Train

* * *

When Harry arrived back home, he found that the Dursleys had moved back in. They threw all his Hogwarts things inside his room and locked Rosa's cage, even though she got out easily.

Harry was forced to make the Dursley's meals, but he had three meals a day, though his serving was always a lot smaller than even Petunia's.

However Harry was happy, as he had Rosa and the wonderful books he bought at Diagon Alley. It turned out Hagrid had bought him three extra books:

Hogwarts: A History

Quidditch Through the Ages

What? (A Muggleborn's Guide to the Pokémon World)

Harry enjoyed reading the books. He enjoyed learning about Hogwarts and the different Pokémon, trying to memorise them all was proving to be a hard task. He was grateful that he got a heads-up to what happened in the Pokémon World.

Harry arrived at the London Station at 8:30, (the Dursleys had driven him there as they were going into London for shopping) and was wandering around, looking for Platform 9 ¾. He was ready to give up, muggles everywhere giving him odd looks because of Rosa.

He asked several people if there was a platform between 9 and 10, but they either ignored him or gave him those odd looks which he knew too well. He sat down on a bench and looked around as the clock ticked 8:45. Harry was heading towards the exit when he noticed a family of red-heads, most equipped with the red and white balls Hagrid had.

Then he noticed the big marsupial creature following them, with two monkeys jumping off and on it. That was followed by a big purple blob with whiskers. The blob seemed to be regurgitating books and other school things into the hands of a tall boy with a rather shiny badge.

Harry, who knew that the creatures must be Pokémon, followed the family.

The mother was walking towards the back with the large marsupial. Harry pushed his trolley over to them and said, 'Excuse me, but how do you get to Platform 9 ¾?'

The lady looked down at Harry with kind eyes. 'First year? Ron's a first year as well.'

Harry nodded as the lady grabbed one of her sons. Ron was a small red-head with a purple rat Pokémon that Harry eventually recognised as a Rattata.

'Over here honey.' Said the lady, gesturing to one of the columns between the two platforms.

'What you have to do is run straight at the column. Best to d it with a run if your aafraid.'

Harry looked on in disbelief.

The boy with the shiny badge walked towards the column with speed, Harry waited for the crash, but it never came. The boy walked through the barrier and disappeared.

The two monkeys ran through the barrier with the red-headed twins following them.

'You next, dears.' Said the Lady.

Ron looked at the barrier, then over to Harry, and ran through the barrier, Harry right after him almost clipping his heels.

The barrier disappeared in front of him and he re-appeared on Platform 9 ¾.

The red-headed twins appeared on either side of Harry with their monkeys *Note: The monkeys are Ambipom and Monferno* and grabbed his trunk, taking it over to a steam train. And what a train it was, scarlet red with massive plumes of smoke coming from the pipe. There were Pokémon and people everywhere, waving goodbye or having last minute reminders from their mothers.

The lady and marsupial Pokémon materialised behind Harry, and Ron grabbed him and pushed him out of the way.

'Wow.' Said Harry. Rosa chirped.

The Ron said goodbye to his mother, looked at the train and said to Harry, 'Come on, we won't get a seat if we don't go now.' He motioned to the train and climbed on, followed by his brothers and Harry.

The twins looked at Ron and said, 'Gotta run, Lee Jordan's Joltik evolved over the holidays.' And they ran off. The eldest brother walked off in the other direction without a word. Harry and Ron set about finding an empty seat. They eventually found some empty seats and sat down.

'Sorry, haven't introduced myself,' said Ron, 'Ron Wealsey. The twins are Fred and George and Percy's the one with the badge and Ginny's my sister.'

'Harry Potter.' Said Harry 'Nice to meet you.'

'Blimey, you're Harry Potter? Do you have the, the you know, scar?'

'Yeah.' Said Harry, lifting up his hair to show Ron the lightning bolt shaped scar.

'Wow.' Said Ron.

'You have a sister?' said Harry, wanting to change the subject.

'Yeah, didn't you see her? Must of been behind Kangashkan or something ...' said Ron.

The train began moving and Ron went over to the window and waved vigorously, muttering things like 'She's not looking.'

* * *

The train had been running for about an hour when a rattling noise came from down the corridor and a plump lady came down the aisles with a trolley full of sweets. 'Anything from the trolley?' she asked, a little red and cream dog appeared from beneath the trolley.

Harry looked at Ron, who pushed his rat Pokémon off his lap and produced some sandwiches from his back pocket, saying 'I'm set, Mum made us lunch.'

Harry looked at the lady and said, 'I'll take the lot.'

As the lady handed him the sweets, Harry realised they weren't normal muggle sweets as some of them were labelled things like 'Parasrooms' and 'Chocolate Politoeds.'

The lady moved on and Ron's Rattata grabbed one of the Parashrooms and ate it.

'Sorry.' Said Ron, but Harry gave him another one and said, 'You can have as much as you like, and your rat.'

'Thanks,' replied Ron, 'His name's Scabbers, and he used to be Percy's .'

'My Tailow is called Rosa,' said Harry, opening Rosa's cage and letting her out. She began pecking at a 'Darmanitan Jawbreaker.'

Harry picked up a Chocolate Politoed and said, 'they're not real Pokémon, are they?' as the bag began moving.

'Nah,' said Ron, 'It's just a jinx. It's the cards you want through.' He added as Harry opened the packet. The little chocolate frog Pokémon bounced out the window.

'Which card did you get?' asked Ron.

'Albus Dumbledore.' Said Harry, reading the heading of the little foil card that was inside the packet.

He flipped over the card and read the back, which contained a brief description of Professor Dumbledore.

'Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Pokecraft and Training is considered by many to be the greatest trainer of all time, notably for his defeat of the dark trainer Grindelwald in 1945 as well as the discovery of the twelve uses of Dragonite's blood. Notable also is his work in alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel, and his capture of the three legendary beasts Suicune, Entei and Raikou. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.'

'So this is Dumbledore.' said Harry, flipping the card back around to inspect the picture.

'He's gone!' he exclaimed, as the picture had disappeared.

'Well you don't expect him to stick around, do you?' said Ron 'I've got hundreds, but I'm missing Ptolemy and Morganna.'

They continued opening the Chocolate Politoeds for a long time, until a girl with long bushy hair and a boy with lightish brown hair opened the door to their compartment.

'Excuse me,' said the boy, 'But have you seen a Poliwag? Neville's lost his.'

Ron looked at the girl for a second, thinking _she _was Neville, but another boy walked up to Bush Hair, looking very flustered. The girl came over to the entrance and said, Harry noticing she was in her robes, 'You should change into your school robes, we're almost there.' And walked off with the second boy.

'I'm Tom by the way,' said the first boy, 'Tom Saylern. That's Hermione and Neville's with her. I better be going, but I'll see you at Hogwarts.'

Tom walked away after that.

That was the most interesting thing that happened over the next 3 hours, apart from Harry eating a pepper flavoured 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.' However ...

* * *

'So, what Pokémon do you want when you get to Hogwarts, Ash?' asked Brock.

Brock was a school prefect, which meant that if a student challenged him and won, they would get a badge, namely the Boulder Badge. He had a Geodude, Steelix, Golbat and Pineco.

'I think I'll get a Squirtle, or a Charmander.' Said Ash. 'What about you, Dawn?'

'I don't know, but probably a normal type, they're the cutest!' replied Dawn. 'I think I might try out for the Pokéthon though.'

'You'll have to be pretty good to get into your House's team, they only have one boy and girl from each year. And you have to have three Pokémon to even try out.' Said Brock

'I know that theirs junior and senior teams. Is the junior Year 1, 2, 3 and 4?' said Ash.

'Yeah, and the senior is 5, 6, 7. And they have games every fortnight. But it's not as big as Quidditch.' Said Brock.

'Quidditch is open to all years though, and they hardly ever chose first years. That's what my mum said.' Said Dawn

'I tried out for the team in Year 3, but I didn't make it.' Said Brock. 'Though I watch the games whenever there on, though.'

'I heard the stands are so high they're in the clouds!' said Ash.

'Not exactly.' said Brock. 'But when it's really foggy it's like you're standing on clouds.'

The Quidditch Pitch Conversation went on like that for a while. And so let's go back to Harry and Ron:

* * *

Ron and Harry were finally getting bored. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun's glare was in that position where it does not get out of your eyes. Ron was almost falling asleep when the two boys heard somebody walking down the corridor, which made them immediately straighten up.

The door slid open to reveal the light haired boy from Madam Malkin's, along with two other rather thickset boys, looking like bodyguards on the Blonde's sides.

'Is it true?' Asked Blonde suddenly. 'That Harry Potter is in this carriage. Is it you?' he added, looking at Harry.

'Yes.' Said Harry, distracted by the other boys, who reminded him all too much of Dudley's cronies; stupid and mean.

'Oh, that's Crabbe and Goyle.' Said Blonde, following Harry's gaze. 'And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.'

Ron gave a little giggle which he tried to cover up with a cough.

'You think my name's funny, do you? Red hair, hand-me-down robes,' drawled the boy, 'And a stupid expression, you must be a Weasley.'

Malfoy turned his back to Ron and said, 'You'll find that some families are better than others. I can help you there, Potter.' He extended his arm towards Harry, as if to shake it.

'I think I can tell the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.' Said Harry coolly.

Malfoy didn't go red, exactly, but his face went slightly pink.

'I'd be careful , if I was you.' He said slowly, 'Walk down that path with Weasleys and Hagrid, and you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either.'

Harry and Ron stood up at an alarming speed, making Malfoy jump back a bit.

'You say that again.' Said Ron, face as red as a Charmander.

'You're going to fight us, eh?' said Malfoy, 'You don't know how to control your Pokemon, let alone battle me.'

'We will, if you don't get out now.' Said Harry threateningly.

'Why should we do that,' sneered Malfoy, 'We've eaten all our food, and you have plenty.'

Goyle reached out to the Chocolate Politeods, and Ron reached out to stop him, but before he even touched him, Goyle let out a little squeal.

Scabbers the Rattata was hanging off Goyle's finger, with his big chunky teeth somehow digging into it.

Goyle shook his finger rapidly, making Crabbe and Malfoy duck as Goyle swung Scabbers around behind him.

As Goyle spun back to Harry and Ron, Scabbers let go and flew off to the window.

Malfoy and his cronies disappeared immediately.

Ron picked up Scabbers by the tail to inspect the damage. 'I think he's been knocked out,' he said. 'Wait, I can't believe this. He's fallen asleep again!'

The boys continued to get sick on all the chocolates and lollies. Every now and then, a trainer with a badge like Percy would walk down the corridor, or Hermione would tell somebody not in robes to get ready.

As the sun eventually dipped its head, the train echoed with an announcement from up front:

'Attention, attention all students. We will be approaching Hogwarts in five minutes. If you haven't already changed into your robes, please do now. Please return any non-partner Pokémon.'

Ron glanced at Harry and said, 'Do you know where the toilets are?'

Harry poked his head out into the corridor, and pointed to down to the back of the train.

Ron shuffled out and Harry was left alone. Well, alone for about three seconds.

The news seem to have spread through the train, Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts.

A bunch of people came in and had a chat, but then Ron returned and Harry got away for several minutes.

After he got changed, Harry gathered all his sweets and put  
Rosa back in her cage.

As the train slowly came to a stop, Percy came in and collected Rosa and Scabbers' cages.

The corridors were soon filled with excited children as Harry and Ron fought to get out of the train. They stepped off the locomotive and breathed in the cool night air.

'Firs' years, firs' years over 'ere!' called a familiar voice over the crowd.

It was Hagrid , with Copat, of course. He held out a lantern and was ushering a small group of children over to a corner.

Harry and Ron walked over, and Hagrid beamed. 'Made a friend, 'ave you 'Arry?'

Copat flew onto Ron's shoulder and said ' 'Ave you 'Arry? 'Ave you 'Arry?'

Hagrid lead the First Years to a boat shed, where he instructed them all to get in to the little dingys, four to a boat.

Harry and Ron climbed into a boat and were followed by Hermione and Tom.

The boats began to row themselves out of the shed. They rounded a corner.

'Wow's and 'Gosh's ran through the children as the magnificent Hogwarts castle came into view.

The boats continued to a little dock, and moored themselves. The children got out and Hagrid lead them up a path to the Castle. When they were close enough, Hagrid pointed to an entrance which they followed up.

They climbed up the stairs to find a straight-faced lady with a cat-like Pokémon with a spiral tail behind her.

* * *

**ShayStorm: How was that, Harry?**

**Harry: Good. But you forgot another thing.**

**Shaystorm: What?**

**Harry: Because I'm smarter than you i'll say it: Tom Saylern is an OC that belongs to XtremeBlaze. I think Tom sounds nice. **

**Shaystorm: Oh Yeah. Anyway, I hope I did your OC right, Blaze. In other news, my Poll is now closed! Thankyou to everyone who voted. The answer will be in the next chapter. **

**Harry: Will I get my Pokémon next chapter? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SHAYSTORM!**

**Shaystorm: Nope. Gotta wait until Chapter 9. **

**Harry: Thanks**

**Shaystorm: Your welcome**

**Harry: That was sarcasm. But Shaystorm would like to say that she wants reviews. **

**Shaystorm: Lots of reviews. If you take away my reviews, there are only 17. 17 people!**

**Harry: If anybody wants to know something, or has any questions. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW**

**Shaystorm: I don't even care if you flame me. IT's still another review.**

**Harry: So, Shaystorm said I could reveal a little spoiler**

**Shaystorm: No I didn't! Be quiet!**

**Harry: Too late. Here it is: Ron has a generation six Pokémon. **

**Shaystorm: That's it? anyways**

**Peace Out**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


	8. The Start of Term Feast

**Yo! This is Shaystorm!**

**Harry: And this is Harry Potter**

**Shaystorm: and this is the 8th chapter of Pokelosipher's Stone!**

**Harry: So. Didn't you want to say something?**

**Shaystorm: Oh yeah, the Poll. OK. Coming in last on 55% **

**Harry: wait, What?**

**ShayStorm: is Gryffindor. Third on 33% is HufflePuff. Second, on 11% is Slytherin. SO that means Ash Kurban is in Ravenclaw, winner with 0%**

**Harry: You got it backwards**

**Shaystorm: No I didn't. Didn't I tell you all it was a Backwards Poll?**

**Harry: No. **

**Shaystorm: Oh well. Here's the CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Start of Term Feast

* * *

'Welcome to Hogwarts.' Said the stern-looking lady. 'I am Professor McGonagall, and this is my partner Pokemon, Glameow.'

Her cat meowed at the mention of its name.

'The start-of-term banquet is about to begin, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is rather important, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will take classes with the rest of your house, sleep in its dormitory and spend free time in its common room.

'The four houses are named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each of these four houses have their own noble history and have produced many a outstanding trainer.

'While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, any rule breaking and you shall lose them. At the end of the year, the House which has earn the most points is awarded the House Cup for the following year. This is a great honour.

'The sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Please note that it takes place in front of the whole school, so I suggest you all make yourselves a bit smarter while you are waiting.'

And with that, McGonagall walked off to a separate corridor and into a small doorway.

Panic swept over Harry.

'Ron, how do they sort us into the houses?' said Harry

Ron looked back at Harry in an almost dreamily worried way. 'George said that it hurts, but I think he was joking. Percy said something about mind reading though, and he wouldn't know a joke if it ran up to him in a One Direction shirt and screamed at him.'

Harry swallowed nervously. Maybe he had to get a mind reading Pokémon? Or did he have to read _its_ mind?

He looked around anxiously. Most of the other first years were pale in the face and couldn't speak, but others just rattled off everything that came to mind. Even Draco seemed surprised and a bit paler, but Harry couldn't tell if it was the torchlight or his imagination.

Behind him, Hermione was muttering nervously about how Grass was super-affective on Water, but had a disadvantage to Rock. Tom, who was next to her, was correcting her; Grass has an advantage over Rock.

The small door creaked open, and Glameow padded into the corridor, followed by McGonagall.

'The sorting shall now begin. This way.' She said as a massive door opened into a room filled with children and Pokémon.

The room seemed to have no ceiling, and at the back of the room, several adults with their Pokémon were seated at a table. The children were seated at four long tables that ran almost the length of the room.

The first years nervously followed McGonagall into the room and between two of the tables. On either side of the doorway stood three massive beast-like Pokémon, inspecting the first years.

As the last of the first-years walked in the door, the beasts roared, broadcasting 'Entei!' 'Raikou!' and 'Suicune!' throughout the hall, then running to the front, where a man with a silvery beard and half-moon glasses on his face.

The first years gathered at the front of the hall, looking up at the Headmaster.

'Ah, and so another year at this wonderful school begins.' He said. 'With the starting of a new year, we have new students, which, of course, need to be sorted into their houses.'

'To our first years,' He produced a Pokéball from the folds of his cloak, 'This is Slowking.'

He pressed the button on the ball, and a pink Pokémon with a crown on its head appeared. It looked up at Dumbledore, who nodded.

The Slowking looked out on the crowd, took a deep breath, and sung:

'A long time ago, when I was newly caught,

The four great founders of our school became rather distraught.

They didn't know, you see,

Which house for the students to be.

They needed a judge, you know,

To put the children in their places.

One that could see beyond their smiling faces.

So here I am, I'm the one who decides

I can see the things inside, the ones that set you apart from the rest

And I can tell which house, for you, will be the best.

If you're courageous and true,

The Gryffindor house and the Luxray is for you.

If you think you're smart and sure,

You'll be with Braviary in Ravenclaw

Like herself, if you're in Hufflepuff,

With Linoone, you'll be kind and tough

And last of all, if you're cunning just like Slytherin,

It's the house of the Serperior you'll be in.

So try on my crown, and let me see in your heads, 'cause I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Slowking!'

The whole hall burst into applause. Slowking bowed at his audience graciously.

A stool appeared right in front of Slowking.

'When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and try on Slowking's crown.' Called Professor McGonagall to the First Years.

'Abbot, Hannah!'

A pink faced girl with short blonde pigtails cautiously walked up to the stool, where Slowking took off his crown and gave it to the girl. Hannah took it, and slowly put it on her head.

Three seconds later:

'HUFFLEPUFF!' Cried Slowking.

Hannah quickly took off the crown and went to sit at a cheering Hufflepuff table.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. All they had to do was put on the Slowking's crown!

'Bones, Susan.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

'Boot, Terry.'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Brown, Lavender' became the first Gryffindor, while 'Bullstrode, Millicent' became the first Slytherin.

'Crabbe, Vincent.'

'SLYTHERIN!'

'Downnes, Benjamin.'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Finnigan, Seamus.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Flinch-Fletchly, Justin.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Harry noticed that Slowking would sort some people immediately, however, 'Flynn, Penelope' took almost a whole minute before the hat cried out 'GRYFFINDOR!'

'Flynn, Emma-Rose.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!"

A horrible thought struck Harry. What if he sat there, with the crown on his head, and Slowking didn't sort him? What if Professor McGonagall grabbed the crown off his head, and said there had been a mistake and he had better get back on the train? Harry gulped nervously.

'Goyle, Gregory', one of Malfoy's bodyguards, was called up and became a Slytherin.

'Granger, Hermione.'

The bushy haired girl almost ran up to the stool and placed the crown on her head. Slowking took a few minutes to decide, but, Hermione became a...

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Ron groaned.

Harry shuffled his feet nervously as 'Holder, Daphne' became a Gryffindor. He looked around. There were still a lot of people left, even after 'James, Ami' and 'King, Hamish' became Hufflepuffs.

'Kurban, Ashley.'

A boy with black hair towards the back blushed very red, and walked up to the stool. Malfoy laughed, but Ron looked at him and said 'It's not like you can talk, Draco.'

As soon as Ash was made a Ravenclaw, he almost ran off to the Ravenclaw table.

Neville, the boy who kept losing his Poliwag, took a long time to be sorted, but was eventually made a 'GRYFFINDOR!'

He ran off with the crown still on his head, and had to jog back to the stool, amid a lot of giggles, to give it to 'Macdougal Moraug' (Slytherin.)

Harry looked over to Malfoy. He wasn't as confident without his bodyguards, but wasn't any paler.

'MacKay, Brycen' became a Gryffindor.

'Malfoy, Draco.'

Malfoy strutted up to the stool. The crown barely even touched his head before Slowking cried 'SLYTHERIN!'

Malfoy smiled a half smile and strutted over to the Slytherin table to join his friends.

'Miles, Joshua.'

'SLYTHERIN!"

'Moon, Lucy.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry knew it wouldn't be much longer until he had to be sorted. There was a 'Nott, Brianna,' (Hufflepuff) 'Parkinson, Pansy,' (Slytherin) and two Patils (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor), followed by 'Perks, Sally-Anne' (Ravenclaw) and then, at last ...

'Potter, Harry.'

Almost everyone in the hall began to whisper.

'Did she just say Potter?'

'_Harry _Potter?'

'The Boy Who Lived?'

Harry walked up to the stool, and sat on it. He looked at the murmuring hall, full of people trying to get a good look at him, but that was quickly blocked out by the inside of Slowking's Crown.

'Hmm,' said a small voice in his ear, 'Difficult, very very difficult. Plenty of courage, not a bad mind either. There's talent, yes lots of talent, and, what do we have here? A thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. But where can I put you?

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and though, as hard as he could, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin...'

'Not Slytherin, then?' said the small voice, 'You sure? You will be great, I can see that. And Slytherin could help you on the path to greatness. So no? Well, only if you sure. You will do better in GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry heard the voice shout that to the entire hall. Professor McGonagall pulled the crown off his head.

Harry looked to the Gryffindor table, where the Gryffindors were almost bouncing off the roof. The Weasley twins were happily singing 'We got Potter, we got Potter!'

Harry ran over as 'Rivers, Krystal' became a Gryffindor as well. He took a seat near the front, shook a variety of people's hands and watched the rest of the sorting.

'Saylern, Thomas.'

Harry watched as the brown haired boy from the train walked up to the stool nervously. The crown was placed on his head, and it took Slowking just as long to sort Tom as it took to sort Harry, but eventually, Slowking decided on...

'GRYFFINDOR!'

After Tom, there were only a couple more people to be sorted, including Ron. There was 'Simpkins, Jake' (Hufflepuff), 'Summers, Chantelle' (Ravenclaw), 'Turpin, Lisa (Slytherin) and

'Twinleaf, Dawn.'

A bluish-haired girl walked over to the stool. She seemed confident in herself as the crown was placed on her head, and was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw.

'Weasley, Ronald.'

Ron shuffled over to the stool, but the crown barely touched his head when Slowking cried

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The last person to be sorted was 'Zabini, Blaise' who became a Slytherin.

Ron sat down on the next to Harry and said 'Boy, I'm hungry.'

Hermione was seated diagonally across from Harry and said in a spiteful manner 'Do you ever think of anything other than your stomach?'

Professor picked up the stool and carried it to a closet and Dumbledore returned Slowking.

Dumbledore stood up and said, 'Welcome! Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts School of Pokecraft and Training! Before we begin, I would like to welcome all our new students. But now that is done, we may begin the feast!'

The golden plates shimmered and suddenly filled with food. There was so much! Roast beef, chicken, turkey, pork chops, lamb chops, bacon, gravy, tomato sauce, peas, carrots, chips and mashed potatoes. There were fountains of every kind of drink you could think of.

'Potatoes, Harry?' asked a voice. Harry turned around to see Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother. His purple blob with whiskers was beside him.

'Yes, please.'

Harry filled his plate with everything and began to eat. The Dursleys had never exactly starved him, but he had never gotten as much as he would have liked.

The food was delicious. Ron was stuffing himself, gravy running down his chin. Tom didn't have as much as Harry, but was eating at twice the speed Harry was.

As soon as the main meal was eaten, the plates refilled with all kinds of dessert.

That was when a the conversation turned to families.

'I'm half and half,' said Seamus Finnigan, another first year in Gryffindor, 'Me dad's a muggle. Mum didn't tell him about her Vivillon till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him. Mum says he was hyperventilating so bad she had to get Vivillon to knock 'im out.'

The other boys laughed.

'What about you, Tom?' asked Ron

'I live out in the country with my mum, dad and big brother. We don't do much, Chris is out challenging Gyms most of the time, but we have a pet Staraptor named Red, and he's pretty fun to play with.' Said Tom.

Harry started to feel a bit sleepy. He looked up to where the teachers were seated. Next to Professor McGonagall was Professor Quirrel with his absurd turban. He was talking to a greasy haired, hook-nosed teacher.

Harry looked up at Percy. 'Who's that?' he said, pointing to the hook-nosed teacher.

'That's Professor Snape,' said Percy, 'He teaches Pokémon Potions, but everyone knows that he wants Quirrel's job, Defence Against Dark Pokémon.

Dumbledore stood up and beamed out at the students.

'Well, now that we are all fed and watered, I have a couple of start-of-term announcements to make.

'First years should note that before you have your own Pokémon, the Forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden. When you have your Pokémon with you, please do not pass the coloured barrier to the deeper parts. A few of our older students would do well to remember that to.

'I have also been asked by the School caretaker, Mr Filch, to remind everyone that there is no battling in the corridors. Any other form of using a Pokémon's moves in the corridors is also forbidden.

'Quidditch trials are on the second week of term. If you wish to try out, please remember that you must have at least one flying type or a Pokémon that can become airborne to try out. Contact Madam Hooch if you would like to try out for them.

'Our Pokéthon trials are held on the fifth week. You must have three Pokémon to enter the trials. Please contact Professor Lusus if you wish to try out.

'Also, this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.'

Harry looked around. Ron had a blank expression on his face.

'But on a happier note,' continued Dumbledore, 'The first years are to meet their head of house in the entrance corridor first thing in the morning to catch their first Pokémon. But now I am sure you are all very tired, so off to bed, all of you!'

When nobody moved Dumbledore looked at them and said, 'Chop chop!'

Percy called all the first years to him. He and his blob lead them through a maze of corridors and staircases which Harry was sure had moved at least once. They eventually got to a portrait of a very fat lady surrounded by a bunch of bored-looking Marril. The lady looked at Percy and said 'Password?'

'Caput Draconis.' Replied Percy. The portrait swung back on its hinges to reveal a doorframe into a very cosy looking tower. The first years scrambled through it into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Percy told everyone where the dormitories where. They were large rooms with four-poster beds and smaller baskets for any Pokémon. Harry noticed that his trunk had been carried up for him. He found the nearest bed, lay down and went to sleep immediately.

* * *

**Shaystorm: So. How was that. **

**Harry: Yeah, it was OK**

**Shaystorm: No Reviews for me to answer this time. **

**Harry: Why do you have so many OCs? Why does PERCY have a Swalot? **

**Shaystorm: I have so many OCs cause I can. You should try counting them. Percy has a Swalot cause I think it suits him. **

**Harry: Whatever. Harry Potter is set in the 1990s, do you know that. Why do you have One Direction then, ha! And I checked on Bulbapedia. If a Slowking takes off it's crown, it forgets everything It has learnt since evolving. **

**Shaystorm: MY story is set in this era, more of a modern version. And the school Slowking has a special Pokemagic thing that Dumbledore did to it. **

**Harry: STUPID SLOWKING! It's song is stuck in my head.**

**Shaystorm: BTW, I made up the whole song! **

**Harry: So that's why it's so annoying!**

**Shaystorm; Whatever. For those of you who don't know, Vivillon is a generation 6 Pokémon. It's the 6th gen butterfree. I'll be using any new pokemon with an English name, regardless of generation. AND SYLVEON IS A FAIRY TYPE! A BRAND NEW TYPE!**

**Harry: BTW, we still don't own Harry Potter and Pokemon**

**Shaystorm: Hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. Please REVIEW!**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAY!**


	9. How to Catch Your Pokémon

**Yo! This time I won't bore you with heaps of Text and I'll just get into the story! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: How to Catch Your Pokemon

* * *

'So where are we meant to go?' asked Harry.

'The entrance corridor, isn't it?' replied Ron.

'Yeah, but it's back that way?'

'No its not, the Hall's near the entrance corridor and we just passed it.'

'And we went in the opposite direction!'

Harry and Ron were heading for the Entrance Corridor to meet Professor McGonagall – the long and disorientating way.

Hermione appeared from behind a portrait of an over-weight Raichu.'Where are you two going?'

'The entrance corridor.' Replied Harry.

'It's back the other way, through the door with the Magikarp and Gyrados.' Said Hermione, rather matter-of-factually.

'How come you know where we're meant to go?' asked Ron, 'And if it's back that way, why are you going this way?'

Hermione looked back at Ron, annoyed. 'I know because I asked Percy. And I'm going back to get my copy of 'The Pokédex Book'

Ron glared back at Hermione. 'Fine. Come on Harry.'

Ron grabbed Harry's robes and went off in the direction Hermione had suggested, pulling Harry.

* * *

When Harry and Ron got to the entrance corridor, Professor McGonagall's Glameow and another cat-like Pokémon, a Delcatty, were waiting for them.

'Where's Professor McGonagall?' asked Tom, who arrived just before them.

Harry shrugged, and the first years were joined by Penelope Flynn and Lavender Brown, whom Harry recognized from the sorting.

When they all arrived, Neville bringing up the rear, the Delcatty spectacularly transformed into none other than Professor McGonagall herself.

'Wow.' Said Ron

'I'm flattered,' Said McGonagall.

She and Glameow led the First Years out of the castle, over a bridge and into a grassy paddock of scrub.

'You can all catch your first Pokémon here. The Pokémon in this paddock are on a certain low level. You will be given a Pokéball each.'

Professor McGonagall continued to explain the basics of how to catch a Pokémon.

'If the ball emits sparkles, you have made your catch. Please return here once you have caught your Pokémon.'

Professor McGonagall handed out Pokéballs to them all. Hermione walked into the paddock with a determined look on her face. Tom strolled off, not as confident, but very eager.

Harry and Ron nervously walked into the paddock.

There was lots of tall grass, all as tall as his head, if not higher. It was the kind of grass that adults wouldn't let their children in.

As the two walked through the grass, a wild Pokémon jumped out at them. It was a brownish rat-like creature with a long tail, which had white tip.

'It's a Patrat!' cried Ron.

'I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here. It looks dangerous!' cried Harry.

The two ran in the other direction and almost fell on top of another wild Pokémon, an Electrike.

Harry immediately ran away again, but Ron didn't move.

'You go ahead,' he called, 'I like the look of this one.'

Harry kept running. He moved out of the grass, but as soon as he had, it rustled behind him.

The sorting Slowking stepped out of the grass.

'What are you doing here?' asked Harry, surprised.

'What are you doing here?' asked Slowking, equally surprised. 'You first years aren't meant to be out here till later!'

'Well, we are,' said Harry, 'You didn't answer my question, though.'

'I'm collecting Berries. This is the only spot where you can get Lum Berries.' Replied Slowking, holding out a basket full of green fruits.

The tall grass rustled again, and a blue and white frog Pokémon stepped out.

'A Froakie!' cried Slowking

Harry looked at it.

'Froak, froak, Froakie!' cried the creature happily.

The grass rustled again, a yellow fox-like Pokémon and a brown and green hedgehog- like Pokémon stepped.

'Oh! And a Fennekin and Chespin! Rare seeing a trio like these together in the wild.' Said Slowking.

Harry turned around and began to run, but the Pokémon looked at him expectantly. Something, possibly fate, made Harry turn around and look at the Pokémon, then at the Pokéball he had been holding. He needed to catch one of them.

These three Pokémon all seemed good choices for him to start with, but he only had one Pokéball.

'Ches, pin pin pin!' said the Chespin.

'The Chespin says 'Aren't you going to catch one of us?'' translated Slowking.

Harry looked at them. Fennekin was cute, Chespin was eager and Froakie seemed to be happy. He knew somehow that he had to catch one of them. The Patrat and Electrike didn't seem to be right for him, but he felt these would.

'Who should I catch?' asked Harry unhappily. 'Froakie, Chespin or Fennekin?'

'They have got names, you know.' Said Slowking. 'Chespin's name is Thorn, Fennekin's name is Mozilla and Froakie's name is Hydro.'

The three Pokémon looked up at Harry proudly at the mention of their names.

Harry looked back at them sadly. Fate somehow told him he needed one of them. He knew that he could only have one, and that would leave two behind.

So Harry decided to catch one. He tried eeny meeny miney mo, spinning around in a circle and countless other methods, most suggested by Slowking.

Eventually, Harry decided to throw the Pokéball in their direction and take whoever the Pokéball decided. He held up the capture sphere and gave a over-arm throw towards the three small Pokémon.

The ball open and a red light burst out, just as McGonagall told them.

Instead of targeting a particular Pokémon, however, the beam split in three and hit Thorn, Mozilla and Hydro.

'What!' cried Slowking and Harry in unison.

The Pokémon all became a part of the beam, which shot back into the ball, which closed.

The ball shook once.

The ball shook twice.

The ball shook a third time.

Eventually, the ball released several colored sparkles from the center.

'So I guess I caught all three of them.' Said Harry, not aware of the strange predicament he was in.

'That's not possible! I've never seen something like that in my entire life!' cried Slowking. 'You need to get that ball to a teacher or better yet, Dumbledore. He'd know what to do. Better check if it's stable. Try sending them out. Press the button.'

Harry picked up the ball and pressed the button in the center. The ball opened immediately and released three beams, which became Mozilla the Fennekin, Thorn the Chespin and Hydro the Froakie .

'Ches?' 'Fen?' 'Froa?' asked the confused Pokémon.

'Um, hi,' said Harry, 'I'm Harry, and I guess I'm your trainer, now. Can you guys come with me for a sec?'

* * *

'You caught an EEVEE! That's such a girly Pokémon!' cried Ash Kurban to his newly found rival, Gary Oak.

'You caught a rat!' cried Gary.

'Well, at least Pikachu can use electric attacks! Eevee can only use normal ones!'

'But my Eevee can evolve into one of 8 different Pokémon!'

'Yeah, it'll evolve into Sylveon.'

'Are you saying that I want a pink ribbony furball?'

'What if I am?'

'That's it! Come here!'

Gary ran at Ash and tried to tackle him.

Pikachu and Eevee, who were watching from the distance, looked at each other and face palmed.

* * *

'I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but you can only have one.' said Professor McGonagall as Harry, Slowking and the three small Pokémon approached.

'That's not the problem, Professor!' cried Harry. 'I caught them all!'

'That is not possible. You cannot catch all of them.' replied Professor McGonagall nonchalantly.

'It's true!' cried Slowking. 'I saw it with my own eyes.'

That got McGonagall's attention.

'Show me,' she said, 'Return them.'

Harry aimed the Pokéball at the three Pokemon and pressed the button. The ball opened and shot out three beams just as it had before. The beams hit the Pokemon, absorbed them and flew back into the ball.

Professor McGonagall was shocked. 'That's not possible ...'

'That's what I said.' said Slowking.

'You had better go to Professor Dumbledore, Mr Potter. Slowking will take you.' she said eventually.

Slowking led Harry back inside and through the castle. 'You know, I've never seen her like that before.' he said as they approached a pair of Noivern statues.

'What now?' asked Harry.

Slowking looked at the Noivern and said, 'Sherbert Lemon.'

The statues sprang to life. They jumped aside, revealing a set of stairs. Slowking strolled up the stairs without the slightest hesitation, followed by a jumpy Harry.

They walked inside a gigantic room. It had desks with odd looking objects all over them everywhere. At the back wall stood a desk, on which was a small cage. Inside the cage was a small yellow bird.

'He's not here ...,' muttered Slowking, 'Harry, stay here. I'll go looking for him.' He walked off, out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

Harry walked up to the desk with the cage. The yellow bird cawed when it saw Harry. On closer inspection, Harry noticed that the bird was quite ugly. Its feathers were a mottled reddish yellow color. The red highlights on its wings and head looked dull and out of place.

Suddenly, the bird's eyes began to glow a red color. A flame flickered in its eyes, before actually engulfing the bird in real flame. The flames quickly died out, at least most of them did.

The bird's feathers were almost a fluro yellow color with a bright sheen. The red highlights were actual flames that comprised most of the birds wings and tail.

'Astonishing, isn't it?' said a voice.

Harry spun around. Gazing at him with sharp blue eyes hidden behind half-moon glasses was Albus Dumbledore.

'I'm sure your used to this kind of thing now. Fawkes there is a Moltres; a legendary bird Pokemon that even the muggles know. Moltres inspired the myth of the Phoenix, did you know?' asked Albus.

Harry shook his head nervously.

'Ah, yes. Professor McGonagall has told me that you have a unique predicament to tell me. What is the problem?'

Harry stared into the eyes of Dumbledore. 'I'm not sure sir. When I tried to catch a Pokemon, the ball caught three.'

'Show me.'

Harry produced the Pokéball from his pocket and pressed the button.

Thorn, Mozilla and Hydro materialized.

'Hmmm.' said Dumbledore. 'How did this happen?'

'I just threw the ball in their direction and it caught all three.'

'Hmmm.' said Dumbledore. 'This is unusual, but not unheard of. It seems that you have used Pokémagic on the ball so that it could catch all three. I've heard of this before, but only ever done by Champions or Elite Four. Do you feel all right?'

Harry nodded.

'That's surprising,' replied Dumbledore, 'Pokémagic costs energy to use, the more complex the task, the more it will take out of you. And even then it has its limits. Many trainers chose not to use Pokémagic in the fear that it severely hurt them and their Pokémon.'

'Oh.' said Harry. His newly caught Pokémon looked up at him, and sat near his feet.

'You may go back to class, Harry. These Pokémon are special, take care of them. If you start to feel woozy, ask to see Nurse Joy.' said Dumbledore.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was still at the paddock when Harry returned. The majority of the first years were there, only a few were missing.

'Harry!' called a familiar voice. It was Ron.

'Hey!' called Harry, running up to meet him. 'Did you get the Electrike?'

'No', replied Ron. He took his Pokeball out of his pocket and pressed the button. A small red and cream dog with black stripes materialized in front of him.

'This is Wildfire, my Growlithe,' said Ron, 'The Electrike ran away, so I chased it and ran into him.'

Wildfire looked up at Ron happily. 'Lithe, Grow Grow!'

'What did you catch?' asked Ron.

'These three.' replied Harry, nudging Hydro, Mozilla and Thorn forward. Mozilla sniffed Wildfire cautiously.

'I thought you could only catch one.' said Ron.

'So did I,' said Harry, 'But I somehow got all three.'

The four small Pokemon began playing tag.

'They're names are Thorn, Mozilla and Hydro, by the way.' said Harry.

'Cool.' said Ron. 'Do you know what moves they have?'

Ron was quickly interrupted by a sneer from the other side of the paddock.

'Oh, if it isn't the Gryffindors.' said Draco Malfoy.

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' asked Ron.

'I just caught my first Pokemon. Are you Gryffindors catching yours here as well?' Replied Malfoy.

'We all ready have.' said Harry.

'Oh really.' said Malfoy. 'Go Viper.'

Malfoy threw a Pokeball in the air. It burst open to reveal a green snake-like Pokemon.

'Weasley, Potter meet Viper, my Snivy. I'm sure that she could best any of your Pokemon in a real fight.'

_'So he did catch a Snivy,' _thought Harry,_ 'I wonder what it can do.'_

'You sure Malfoy?' asked Ron in a daring tone. 'Meet Wildfire, my Growlithe. Your brave to be here on your own. Where are your body guards?'

'Right here.' replied Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle jumped out from behind a tree. Crabbe had found himself a Mankey, where as Goyle had a Zubat flying around his head.

'I, Ron Weasley, challenge you to a battle!' cried Ron.

'Get ready to be destroyed, Weasley.'

Crabbe and Goyle moved back and Draco's Snivy, Viper, ran out between the two parties.

'Go Wildfire!' cried Ron.

Wildfire ran out to meet Viper.

'I'll bet you don't even know what moves your pup can use!' jeered Malfoy, 'Viper, use Tackle!'

Viper ran at Wildfire, a slight white energy gathering around it until it slammed into the dog-like Pokémon, slamming it into the ground.

'Wildfire!' cried Ron. 'Use Tackle as well!'

'Isn't it hurt?' asked Harry.

'Pokémon are good at taking damage. I see a lot of battles at my dad's Gym.' replied Ron, leaving Harry still feeling rather confused.

Wildfire shone with the same white glow around it before running at Viper. Viper had no time to retaliate as the Puppy Pokémon slammed into it.

'What's going on?' called a voice, and Professor McGonagall appeared. 'Are you two battling?' she asked.

'Yes, but Malfoy started it!' cried Ron.

'Malfoy, Weasley, you both know full well that you are not allowed to battle in your first week. I will take 15 points from each of our houses for breaking the rules. You may also come to my room for a detention at 6.00 tonight, please.'

'What?' said Ron.

'No!' cried Malfoy.

'What are you even doing over here anyway, Malfoy? Get back to where you meant to be.' said McGonagall.

Wildfire trotted up to Ron, happy as ever. 'At least someone doesn't mind battling.' said Ron.

'Weasley, Potter, get up to my classroom. We're about to start the lesson.' called McGonagall.

Harry, Ron, their Pokémon and the other first years followed McGonagall back to her classroom in the castle.

* * *

'Who here knows a region where Pokémon have been found?' called McGonagall.

Hermione's hand was the first to hit the air. Her Ralts, which she had nicknamed Charm, was sitting on her desk.

Tom, who had caught an Oshawott named Ace, also had his hand in the air.

But it was Neville, who had caught himself a Zigzagoon named Topsy, McGonagall called on.

'Um, Kanto?'

'Correct. Weasley?'

'Hoenn.'

'Correct. Granger?'

'Kalos.'

'Correct. Flynn?'

'Um, uh, Australia?'

'That is incorrect. There are regions inside of Australia, but Australia itself is not a region. Now can anyone tell me the geographical locations of these regions?'

Hermione's arm punched the air again. Ron also had his hand up, as did most of the class.

'Finnigan?'

Seamus Finnigan had caught himself a Voltorb named Watts. 'Umm, Kanto's near Japan, isn't it?'

'That is correct. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are located on several islands near Japan. Unova is near New York. In fact, Castelia City in Unova is the sister city to New York City. Can anyone tell me where Kalos is?'

Hermione's arm went straight up yet again.

'Potter?' asked McGonagall.

Harry had looked through his books at the Dursleys, but this piece of information eluded him. Mozilla looked up at him from his desk, where she sat with Thorn and Hyrdro. He took a wild guess.

'France?'

'That is correct, Mr Potter.'

* * *

**Shaystorm: Check out my lap top!  
**

**Harry: Readers can't see it.**

**Shaystorm: but they can see this, which I typed. I got it for my Bday! But no 3DS, Mum says I have to save up for it.  
**

**Harry: We still don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter**

**Shaystorm: Speaking of which, Ron can join us her in the Author's Notes section!  
**

**Ron: Hi**

**Shaystorm: What do you two think of your Pokémon? **

**Ron & Harry: They're wonderful**

**Shaystorm: Anything you don't like about them? **

**Ron: Wildfire got me into detention!**

**Shaystorm: Nope, you were the one who picked a fight with Malfoy.**

**Harry: I thought it was cool to watch them battle. Please review.**

**Ron: Yeah, REVIEW!**

**Shaystorm: See ya later! **

**PS: REVIEW!**


	10. The Vulture and His Hyena

**Yay! I'm back and my story now has 10 Chappies! **

**Harry: What's gonna happen during this chapter?**

**Ron: Yeah.**

**Shaystorm: Read it and find out. I'll tell you what happened last chapter if you want.**

**Ron and Harry: But we just read the last chapter!**

**Shaystorm: Good Point. I still don't own Harry Potter, Pokemon or One Direction!**

**Ron: What?**

**Shaystorm: I made a One Direction reference a couple of chapters ago. **

**Harry: Another reminder; Tom Saylern is an OC owned by Volc the Shadow Typloshion, who was once known as Xtreme Blaze. **

**Shaystorm: Enough chat! On to the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Vulture and his Hyena

* * *

After the first day and catching his Pokémon, Harry felt more confident in himself and his abilities. He attended the lessons and listened to the teachers.

The castle was easy enough to move around in- if you were a seventh year. The prefects gave out instructions every morning, but Harry and Ron would forget them halfway through and get lost again.

One person who didn't seem to get lost was Hermione. She and Charm, her Ralts, would always get to class first. Tom and his Oshawott, Ace, also had a good sense of direction, but often found themselves going around in circles. Neville followed his Zigzagoon, Topsy, and that was just a recipe for disaster.

And even if you knew where to go, you had to look out for Mr Filtch, the caretaker. Filtch despised the students and any Pokémon whatsoever. He had a cat, just a regular normal cat, named Mrs Norris. She might have been a perfectly normal cat, but she had the intelligence of any Pokémon. If she saw you doing something odd in the corridors, she would wisk away immediately and return with Filtch.

And once you got to them, the lessons were no better. Harry had already been to several, including Attacks and Abilities, Pokémon Geography and Travelling.

The worst class was easily History of Pokémon. The first years would listen to Professor Binns and his Snorelax (normally asleep in the corner) drone on about Arceus and the creation trio and whilst the first years scribbled down nonsense and got Cresselia and Darkrai mixed up with Latias and Latios.

Attacks and Abilities, taught by Professor Princeps, was fun. The first years would try out their Pokémon's moves, learn about abilities and test type advantages with Professor Princep's Pokémon. Harry was surprised to learn that his three Pokémon all had an advantage over one other and therefore a weakness to another one.

Pokémon Geography was more of a continuation of what McGonagall had started on Monday. Professor Orbis talked about the different regions and cities and geographical locations and discussed the importance of Spear Pillar in the Sinnoh Region and the SinJoh Mountains in Johto. Hermione was one of the only people who actually cared about what was being said. She would actively ask questions about the Tellus Region (where Hogwarts was located) and its towns and cities.

Professor Flitwick taught Items and Their Usage. He was a small trainer with a jolly Grumpig that was taller than he was. Flitwick would talk about Potions and Soul Dew and even give out certain items to people to inspect. His Grumpig would show the affect of different items such as Carbos and Iron and how he got faster or stronger when he drank them.

Professor Vivo taught Travelling . He would talk about taking care of your Pokémon when you were out in the wild and all about about Gyms and Pokémon Centre and Pokémarts and Move Tutors and so on.

Pokémagic was a good subject, which was taught by Professor McGonagall. Her class was easily the hardest. Hermione was the only one who had managed to actually do something, which was move a pencil across her desk using only her wand. The different incantations were all in 'Gobledy gook' as Ron put it and were hard to remember. Harry quickly discovered why most trainers don't bother with Pokémagic.

The head of Hufflepuff was Professor Sprout, and she taught Berries and Apricorns. She gave courses in making Pokéballs from Apricorns and making Berries into Poffins. Ron was rather good at this, much to Hermione's dislike. After one class, she met him outside and demanded he tell her how he had made his Moon Ball. He tried to explain, but Hermione didn't understand 'I just got Yellowish apricot thing and hollowed it out and made this diagonal cutty thing.'

Moving between classes was also a pain for Harry. Other students would run up to him and ask him for his autograph or shake hands with him. The teachers were no better. When Flitwick called his name on the register, he had jumped a little bit and almost fallen over, and his Grumpig did a little dance. Professor Vivo contiually asked him questions, and left the rest of the class feeling left out.

But on Friday morning, Harry was feeling worried. The first lesson of the day was Pokémon Potions with Snape, who seemed already to hate him, which was followed by Defence Against Dark Pokémon. However, they had the afternoon off.

The two were feeding their Pokémon that morning in the Hall as a blue and white Pokémon, a Jumpluff, flew into the Hall from throught the window. This wasn't that unusual, Flying Type Pokémon would often carry letters from home to students. Malfoy usually recieved a package of lollies and sweets, delivered by an impressive-looking Mandibuzz. Rosa hadn't brought Harry anything yet, but she often accompanied Harry to class. She got along well with his other Pokémon and would play with them.

The Jumpluff casually floated down to the Gryffindor Table and landed on Neville's head, making him jump.  
Neville knocked it into the juice, where it gave him a big frown and a small parcel. When Seamus and Tom looked at him curiously, Neville shrugged and said 'That's Dandy, one of my Grandma's Pokémon.'

Neville curiously opened the package to reveal a small white gem. It had a sharp point and the top was rounded in a circle.

'It's a Normal Gem!' cried Hermione, who was sitting next to him, 'It increases the power of normal type moves in battle, Neville. It must be for Topsy.'she said and grabbed it out of the wrapping

Neville looked down at Topsy, who stared back at him with wide brown eyes.

'Here.' said Hermione, giving it straight to Topsy.

A shriek of 'Tailow!' diverted Harry's attention. Rosa was flying down from the roof, with a small letter in her beak.

Rosa flew to the Gryffindor table and landed next to the toast. Harry grabbed her letter immediately and ripped it open. On it, in messy green scrawl, was

"Dear Harry, I know you get Friday afternoons off, so why don't you come down to my hut for some tea? Hagrid"

Harry quickly scribbled 'Yes, please' on the back, and handed it to Rosa, who clamped it in her beak and flew off.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Mozilla, Wildfire, Hydro, Thorn and Scabbers (who normally was left in the dormitories, but came today) burst into the Pokémon Potions Dungeons, late by about 10 minutes. Ron and Harry had gotten lost, and their Pokémon had just followed them, so they were no help at all.

At the front stood Snape, the hook-nosed teacher, with a large Migtyena sitting behind him, the same mean expression on its face as its owner's.

'Well, who decided to join us?' said Snape as Harry found his seat and began unloading his books. 'Harry Potter, our new ... celebrity'

Harry heard faint giggling from behind him and spun around. On the opposite side of the class rooms sat the Slytherins. At the back sat Draco and Viper, who were smirking.

'Now that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have decied to join us, we will begin.' Said Snape, pausing at each word.

'We are here today,' he said suddenly, 'to learn the exact art, the unique science that is Pokémon Potions. There will be no Pokémon moves used here, no foolish wand waving to be done. Many of you will believe that this is hardly connected to your Pokémon at all. But one day when you are on your way to the champion with half your team fainted and the rest paralyzed, staring down a Machoke the second after you almost were defeated by a Golem, then maybe you will wish you had listened to me.'

The way Professor Snape spoke held no warmth, no kindness. He would pause in the middle of a sentence to get the full effect of it, yet still making sure everyone caught every word. Snape had the rare and crude gift of keeping a whole class silent without effort.

'I do not think that many of you will understand the art of Potionmaking. You would not understand the potency of the fumes of a potion, the bueaty of a shimmering caludron, the delicate power of liquids that travel unseen through the veins of humans and Pokémon alike. I could teach you poison an Onix, freeze a Charizard and even put a stopper to death. That is, if you aren't the usual dunderheads I have to teach.'

Snape paused to let the words sink into his scared and quiet audience. His Mightyena sat behind him, tail twitching and eyes sparkling as if this was the best present his trainer could give him.

'Potter,' said Snape suddenly, 'What would I get if I added powdered root of Blu Apricorn to an infusion of Charcoal?'

_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?_ thought Harry. He glanced over to Ron, Scabbers and Wildfire, who were staring at Snape with confusion. In front of them, Hermione's hand shot into the air.

'I don't know, sir.' said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a cruel sneer.

'Clearly, fame isn't everything.' he said, 'I'll give you one more shot, Potter. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?'

Snape looked around the class, ignoring Hermione's twiching hand. His Mightyena stood up and padded to the front.

Hermione stretched her hand as far as it would go into the air without her leaving her seat.

Harry didn't have the slightest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and their Pokémon, who were shaking with silent laughter.

'I still don't know, sir.' said Harry.

'Thought you wouldn't look through your books at home, would you?' said Snape.  
Mozilla, Thorn and Hydro, who were sitting on Harry's desk, were looking straight into the cold black eyes of Snape's Mightyena, frozen with fear.  
Harry had looked through his books at home, but did Snape and his hyena expect Harry to remember everything in Pokémon Potions?

'What, then Potter, is the difference between a Bluesky Mail and a Morph Mail?'

At this, Hermione stood up, waving her hand so much she almost poked her Ralts in the eye.

'I don't know, sir,' said Harry quietly, 'I think Hermione does, though, so why don't you ask her?'

A few people and Pokémon laughed, Harry caugh Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked.  
Snape was not pleased. His Mightyena had drawn its lips back into a snarl, showing off its impressive and dangerous canines.

'Sit down.' he snapped at Hermione. 'For your information, Potter, Blu Apricorn and Charcoal make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a Mareep or Flaafy or even just a regular sheep if you are in a dire situation, and will protect you from most Poison Type moves. As for Bluesky Mail and Morph Mail, they are the exact same thing in everything other than appearance.' Snape paused and looked at his frozen audience. 'Well, why aren't you all copying this down?'

There was a sudden rummaging for textbooks and pens. Over the noise, Snape looked Harry in the eye and said , 'And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter.'

The lesson got worse as it went on. Snape ordered them to make a basic Paralyze Heal Potion. He and his Mightyena, whose name turned out to be Fang, walked around the classroom watching them all crush Cheri Berries and stew Big Mushrooms, critizing everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone about the perfect way Malfoy had added the Red Apricorn when a disgusting hissing noise fell across the room.

Neville's cauldron had been melted through and an acidic potion was leaking all over the floor, burning holes in shoes. Quickly the whole class was standing on their stools, looking at Neville crankily. Topsy was hit with the acid and had it on his tail, and was frantically running around.

'Idiot boy!' cried Snape as Fang used Return on the Potion, making it dissappear. 'I suppose you added the Heal Powder before stirring?'

Neville whimpered and looked at Topsy, who was still running around.

'Take your rat to the Pokémon Center. I expect you to be back immediately!'  
Snape turned back to Harry and said, 'You, Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the Heal Powder? Thought it would make you look good, did you? Another point will be taken off Gryffindor.'

'What?'s and 'No!'s circulated the room, at least until Snape turned around and shouted: 'SILENCE!'

* * *

Defence Against Dark Pokémon wasn't much better. Quirrel had hardly managed to get his first word out without stuttering.

'C c can aany b body t t tell me wwhh at t t thh differ r ence b b etw w een a D dark T type Pokémon n n and a D dar k k Poké m m mon?'

Most of the students didn't even understand what Quirrel had said, but Hermione always could tell. Her hand was in the air straight away.

'A Dark Type Pokémon has attacks and abilities attributed to shadows, moonlight and darkness and has complete controll of its body. A Dark Pokémon has a shadow aura and cannot control what it is doing.' she had said without the slightest hesitation.

* * *

As soon as they finished class, Harry, Ron and their Pokemon made their way down a hill to the edge of the Hogwarts Forest, where Hagrid's hut was located.

They knocked on the door and it opened immediately, and a small pink Pokémon barged out and barreled over Ron.

'Calm down, Pinky.' called a voice from inside. The little pink creature, which resembled a little dog, shot back inside. It was a Snubbull.'Come on in.' said Hagrid.

There was only one room in the hut. Inside was Hagrid, his Aggron, Copat and Pinky. The room was small, a big table in the middle and various items strewn across it.

''Alo, 'Arry,' said Hagrid, 'You're Ron, aren't you?'

'Hello Hagrid.' said Harry. Ron nodded.

Ron and Harry enjoyed telling Hagrid all about their first week. Hagrid was surprised with Harry's capture of all three, but accepted it. Ron and Harry were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filtch 'the ol' git.'

'Is cat follow's me 'enever I go up to th' castle. 'E puts 'er up to it, I'm sure.' he had said.

Harry told Hagrid about his Potions lesson, and how Snape had seemed to hate him.

Hagrid told him not to worry about it, but Harry was still sure Snape particularly hated him.

'Rubbish,' Hagrid said, 'Why would he hate you?'

It was a good argument, but Harry couldn't help feeling that Hagrid didn't exactly mean it.

'How's yeh brother Charlie?' asked Hagrid to Ron as the Pokémon went outside to play, 'I liked 'im a lot, good with 'is Pokémon.'

Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. As Ron talked to Hagrid about Charlie and his Flygon's work on other Dragon Types (Charlie had even met Lance, the Dragon Master and former Champion of Johto and Kanto), Harry noticed a little newspaper clipping on the table. It was from the Trainer's Daily, a newspaper that ran in the Tellus Region. It read:

**Gringotts Break-In Latest: **  
Investigations continue into the Break-In at Gringott's Trainer's Bank on the 31st of July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Trainers and Pokémon unknown. The vault that was searched had, in fact, been emptied earlier the same day.  
'This does not need this much popularity. We cannot tell you what was in the vault, so please stop intruding into our business,' said a Gringotts SpokesPokémon this afternoon.

'Hagrid,' called Harry, 'There was a break-in at Gringotts on my birthday.'

There was no doubt that Hagrid didn't want to stay on the subject, as he only offered Harry another Rock Cake.

Harry read the article again. Hagrid had emptied Vault 713, if taking out the little grubby package was considered emptying. Harry considered this as he, Ron and their Pokemon said goodbye to Hagrid and headed back up to the castle for dinner.

What was Hagrid hiding?

* * *

**Shaystorm: CLIFFY!**

**Harry: It's not that much of a cliff hanger. **

**Ron: But what is Hagrid hiding?**

**Harry: Haven't you ever read the books?**

**Ron: I'm part of the books, what do you think?**

**Harry: Well, you mustn't have.**

**Shaystorm: *rolls eyes* Break it up, ladies.**

**Ron and Harry: LADIES?**

**Shaystorm: Um, I better get out of here. But for the time being, please review! *Runs***


	11. The Gryffindor Pokethon Try-Outs

**Welcome to another Chapter. Check out my wireless mouse!**

**Anyway, let's get into this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Gryffindor Pokethon Try-Outs

* * *

A couple of uneventful weeks passed. Harry and his Pokémon had battled twice now, and won both times. Ron and Wildfire were also good battlers. They relied on power moves more than status moves though, which led to Hermione telling them what to do even more.

The fifth week of term rolled around. It was the week of the Pokéthon try-outs. Harry had decided to try-out. Ron still only had two Pokémon, Scabbers and Wildfire, so he couldn't.

On Wednesday afternoon, Harry trudged down to the Pokéthon Stadium. He had decided to use Thorn, Mozilla and Hydro, and they were following him as he joined the crowd gathered in front of Professor Lusus.

'Welcome to the Gryffindor Pokéthon Tryouts.' called Professor Lusus. 'I'm sure you all want to get into it, but first we'll have a bit of history. Pokéthon originated in the Johto Region. The legend goes that the entire island had fallen sick, and one man and three Pokémon travelled the region facing ten obstacles in order to spread word of the cure.'

Professor Lusus was a tall, cheery woman with an over-eager Sandslash, a grumpy Charizard and an energetic Jolteon.

'As you probably already know,' she continued, 'The Pokethon is a set of ten games in five categories to be done with three Pokémon. A Pokethon team is two trainers from each year level. A Pokethon game is one of the five categories, played by the team's senior or junior section. Senior is 5, 6, 7, Junior is everyone else. Are we ready to go now?'

The crowd cheered. Lusus directed each year level to a particular area where they would test their Pokethon abilities with their chosen Pokémon.

Harry moved to the First Year area. There he noticed Tom and Hermione and several other familiar faces.

Tom threw three Pokéballs into the air, releasing Ace, a Sentrent and a Staravia.

'Wow.' said Harry. 'I didn't know you had an evolved Pokémon.'

'I caught Star in our free period last Wednesday.' Replied Tom. 'She was already evolved. Have you caught any new Pokémon, Harry?'

'No.' said Harry, 'and neither has Ron.'

Hermione, who was standing near Harry, produced three of her own Pokéballs and threw them into the air, calling, 'Charm, Eclipse, Flare, come on out!'

The balls burst open and revealed Charm, her Ralts, and two Ponyta.

'What?' said Hermione, who was looking at her Pokémon in surprise.

Charm looked at one of the Ponyta suspiciously, and elbowed it.

The Ponyta looked at the Ralts and giggled, leaping up into the air, spinning with a pink aura and landing, transformed into a black fox Pokémon.

Charm scowled.

'Cool!' cried Tom. 'It's a Zorua!'

Hermione picked up her Zorua, muttering 'Don't do that, Eclipse.'

'Why don't you want it to transform?' asked Harry.

'Yeah!' said Tom. 'That's its ability, Illusion. It comes out of its Pokéball disguised as another one of your party members.'

'Oh.' Said Hermione.

Eclipse jumped out of her arms and jumped into the air again, taking on the guise of a Sentret. It then ran over to Tom's, and stood next to it.

'Which one's the real one?' asked Harry.

Tom looked at Hermione. 'You should have more control over your Pokémon.'

Hermione looked at Tom as if to say, 'I do.' She walked over to the Sentret and picked up one.

'Well, at least I can tell my Pokémon apart from yours.' She said.

The Sentret she picked up started squirming, and jumped out of her arms. The other one giggled, and turned back into Zorua.

'Sure. Just leave Swift alone.' Said Tom.

Hermione picked up Eclipse, and walked off, Charm and Flare, the Ponyta, following her.

'Gosh, she's a total nutcase.' Said a voice. It was Ron.

'What are you doing here?' asked Harry.

'I got bored in the Dormitories, so I came down here to watch you.' Replied Ron.

'She is a nutcase.' Said Tom. 'In Pokémon Studies she was getting up me for pronouncing Arceus AR-see-us.'

The boys giggled. 'Arseus.' Muttered Ron.

'You had better go, Ron.' Said Tom, 'I think we're starting.'

* * *

The Pokethon try-outs started with a hurdles course. The trainer had to stand in the middle of the oval and yell instructions to his or her Pokemon, such as 'Left!' 'Right' 'Jump!'

Hermione went first. Her Flare and Charm were very good at it, but Eclipse wasn't as fast as the other two and got left behind, so Hermione had to yell out two sets of instructions at a time. Despite the disadvantage, Hermione's team finished with the best time.

Tom went next. His three Pokémon ran (or in Star's case, flew) at the same speed and were quick to follow instructions. The only problem was when Ace, his Oshawott, knocked over one of the hurdles due to a distraction.

Harry was third. He was sure he did OK. Hydro had bounced ahead, Mozilla managed not to knock any over and Thorn may have been slow, but still followed every instruction perfectly. Harry was disappointed to find out he had the lowest score.

Harry was followed by another girl and Seamus.

Then the first years and their Pokémon then moved on to another oval made of clay. The Pokémon ran around it, switching to another one of their team mates when their trainer said. The team that completed the most laps within the time limit won.

The Pokémon all lined up on the starting line. First in Harry's team was Thorn. He was standing next to Star, Tom's Staravia, and Watts, Seamus's Voltorb. Hermione was using Charm first and the other girl had a Cherrim.

Professor Lusus held up a starting gun and …

BANG!

They were off! Star and Watts were in the lead, followed by Charm and the Cherrim. Thorn was in last, though Harry had expected that. His strategy was to use Thorn first, and if he got too far behind, switch him for Hydro, the fastest, then back to Thorn and then Mozilla when he got tired.

Star and Watts at the front were fighting for a good position as they completed their first lap. As soon as Charm crossed the line, Hermione switched her out for Flare, who ran up in front of Star and Watts, much to their surprise.

The Cherrim fell behind and Thorn overtook it just after the start line. Thorn kept powering on until he had almost caught up to Star and Watts. He was about to catch up when all his energy deserted him, making him fall back and be over taken by the Cherrim.

Harry grabbed Hydro's Pokéball and threw it onto the arena, and returned Thorn.

The little frog Pokémon bounced around happily and quickly over took everyone else, crossing the line before even Flare. The little frog bounced speedily for the next two laps, when it started to get tired.

By that point, Watts had been switched for a Pidove, Flare had been switched at the end of its lap for Eclipse, which was switched for Charm at the end of its run, and Star had been switched for Ace.

Harry quickly exchanged Hydro for Thorn with only a minute on the clock. The Chespin made it only half way around the arena without getting tired, and was switched out for Mozilla, 45 seconds left.

Mozilla ran quickly past Charm and the Cherrim, who hadn't been switched at all, and was jockeying for position with the Pidove and Ace.

15 seconds to go, Charm was switched for Flare as the group crossed the line for the seventh time. Flare over took the other Pokémon easily.

10 seconds left … Pidove got in front of Flare for a fleeting second.

5 seconds left … Mozilla overtook Ace.

3

2

1

BEEP!

The Pokémon stopped in their tracks on their 8th lap. The poor exhausted Cherrim was last, almost a lap behind. Fourth was Ace, behind Mozilla in third, the Pidove in second and Flare in first.

Hermione had won again.

The next event was Ring Drop. The Pokémon were placed on a square and battled each other to knock them out of the square. You got a point for every Pokémon knocked out of the square, and lost a point for every time your Pokémon were knocked out. You also had to switch your Pokémon out if it was pushed out, but that was about it.

Harry sent out Mozilla first this time, as she was the strongest of Harry's Pokémon. Star and Flare were sent out first, but the girl who had the Cherrim had replaced it with a Pichu and Seamus was using a Machop.

The five Pokémon eyed each other in the square, waiting for the whistle to blow.

Professor Lusus blew the whistle and the Pokémon ran at each other in a small melee.

Hermione yelled out to Flare 'Use Ember!' Tom yelled out to Star, 'Use Quick Attack on Mozilla!'

Harry saw the bird Pokémon charge at the Fennekin, and yelled out, 'Mozilla, jump out of the way and use Ember!'

The yellow fox Pokemon leaped out of the way just in time and launched a few red-hot coals out of its mouth and to the black and white bird Pokémon. Star was hit, and fell out of the square. She was quickly replaced by Ace, who charged at Seamus's Machop.

The fight continued. Mozilla was knocked out once and replaced by Thorn, who managed to knock out the Pichu and Flare.

Time seemed to go faster as Eclipse used her Illusion and turned into a Charizard, knocking everyone else out in fright.

'That's against the rules!' cried Tom.

'No it's not!' replied Hermione, poking out her tongue at him.

Harry took the opportunity to get Hydro to slap Eclipse's Charizard illusion in the face, reverting her back to her normal form.

Ace then head butted the Zorua out of the square and it was time out.

Another whistle blew and the Pokémon stopped and looked at their trainers, most being returned to their Pokéballs.

The First Years gathered at the edge of the square, where Professor Lusus was waiting for them.

'Hey kids, good job!' she said when she spotted them. 'I've got the results of the events you were in.'

The Professor pulled out a little device with a screen, like an IPad, held it out to the First Years to see.

On the screen was five names, followed by three pictures of their Pokémon. A number appeared on each of the names.

Harry peered at his name. The score, 356, was next his name. He looked at the other names. Hermione had exactly 500, Tom had 478, Seamus had 397 and the other girl, whose name must have been Krystal, had an extremely low 213.

Harry took a second to take it all in.

'OK kids, the Gryffindor Pokéatletes for the First Year will be Hermione Granger and Thomas Saylern.' Said Professor Lusus.

Harry sighed. He congratulated Tom and Hermione and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. He met Ron there.

'So, how'd you go?' asked Ron.

'Okay, I guess. Tom and Hermione made the squad.'

'Sorry. How are your Pokémon?' questioned Ron.

'Tired, I would guess.' Replied Harry. He brought out his Pokéball and released Thorn, Mozilla and Hydro. The tired Pokémon fell onto the little basket that lay near the foot of Harry's bed, and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**And there goes another chapter. Hope you all liked it, and please review**


	12. Flying Lessons

**Welcome back to Harry Potter and the Philosipher's Stone! I'll see you at the end of the Chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 12: Flying Lessons

* * *

Harry's life may have drastically improved since he came to Hogwarts, but Harry had never thought that he would meet a boy that he hated more than Dudley.

Harry and Malfoy only shared one class -Pokémon Potions- so Harry didn't have to put up with his taunts and Viper's (his Snivy's) constant smirk much.

That was, until one day, Thorn noticed a new notice on the notice board in the Gryffindor Common Room: The Gryffindors and the Slytherins would be sharing flying lessons.

'Great,' Harry said, 'I always wanted to look like an idiot ten metres in the air in front of Malfoy.'

'Don't worry.' Ron replied, 'I bet all the boasting Malfoy does about his Quidditch skills is just talk.'

Malfoy did talk about flying a lot. He would complain loudly about First Years not allowed brooms and tell everyone who would listen about his 'amazing' flying skills and how he won the Tellus Junior Quidditch Cup with a Murkrow his father bred just for him from his strongest Dark Types and all sorts of rubbish.

Malfoy wasn't the only one who boasted about their flying skills, the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he had been flying around the country side most of his childhood, and even Ron would tell a story about almost running into hang-glider on one of his older brother's brooms and Tom Saylern would tell everyone about his amazing dives and how he would pull up just before he hit the ground.

One person who didn't like flying was Hermione. She was upset about a subject that she couldn't learn by reading a book. She had gone into Harry's room and taken his copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' and was reading it in every spare moment she had. Neville, who was just as nervous as Hermione, constantly looked over her shoulder and would listen to Hermione reading it out to herself.

Neville had confessed to everyone one morning that he had never been on a broom in his life, his Grandmother wouldn't let him. Harry agreed, Neville seemed to be able to do more harm with his feet on the ground.

Topsy, Neville's Zigzagoon, would follow him around trying to make him feel better. The normal gem that his Grandmother had sent him was fashioned on a string and hung around Topsy's neck.

Harry was also nervous, but felt fine as he, Mozilla, Thorn, Hydro and the other Gryffindors and their Pokémon marched out to the Quidditch Oval, where a tall, windblown lady and a Fearow were waiting.

The Slytherins were already there. They all stood behind a broom, which were on the ground in rows of twenty.

When the Gryffindors approached, Madam Hooch told them to each pick a broom and stand beside it.

'On my word,' she ordered, 'hold your hand over the broom and say "Up"'.

Harry did so. His broom shot into his hand immediately. It was one of the only ones who did. Neville's hadn't moved at all, and Hermione's was rolling around on the ground. Tom's was mid-air, not in his hand but not on the ground. Malfoy's, of course, was in his hand and he was taunting some Gryffindor girl because hers was jumping up off the ground and then falling back to Earth.

Madam Hooch then continued to explain to them how to ride a broom without falling off the back and walked around, correcting grips.

Harry and Ron were glad to hear Madam Hooch tell Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years.

'Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off hard, hover for a bit and come straight back down by leaning forward.' Said Madam Hooch. She took a deep breath and a sharp and shrill sound echoed around the pitch.

Harry put the broom in-between his legs, and kicked the air, feeling rather foolish.

To his surprise, the broom rose a few fell in the air, taking Harry with it. He wobbled a bit, looking down to his Pokémon, who were standing on the ground, looking up at him worried.

Harry leaned forward and landed, and looked around. Hermione looked a bit shaken up, but she was OK. Malfoy was boasting about something.

Neville, however, was still in the air, clutching his broom nervously. He was rising quickly, 10 metres… 25 metres…almost 50 now.

'Get down right now, boy.' Called Madam Hooch.

Topsy ran around nervously underneath him.

Harry stared at Neville's shrinking pale white face. Up on the broom, Neville wobbled. The broom shot forward towards the castle, Neville hanging on for dear life. He wobbled again and slipped, hanging off the broom, just by his hands.

'Help! Help!' cried Neville.

The first years, including the Slytherins, all ran over to underneath where Neville was floating, looking up to him.

Neville's hands began slipping and he grabbed for another grip, but his sweaty palms betrayed him and he slipped, falling towards the earth.

'AHHHH!' he yelled as he plummeted towards the ground, finally hitting it with a loud booming noise. Harry noticed that he had landed on poor Topsy, which had cushioned the majority of the fall, but had seriously hurt the Zigzagoon.

Madam Hooch ran over.

'Are you okay, boy?' she asked. She picked up his arm and checked for a pulse, then inspected his injuries. 'Oh, nasty. He's twisted his ankle and his Zigzagoon looks like it's broken a few ribs.'

She helped Neville of the ground, took Topsy's Pokéball and returned him.

'I'm taking Mr Longbottom here to Nurse Joy. Don't move a muscle, and if any of you ankle biters have gotten in the air, you'll be on the Express before you can say Quidditch.'

She put Neville's arm around her neck, gave the First Years a rather menacing glare, and walked off, her Fearow swooping after her.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Malfoy and Viper burst into laughter.

'Did you see his rat?' cried Malfoy.

'Oh, shut up, Draco.' Said one of the girls to him.

Malfoy poked his tongue at the girl who had spoken, and produced something from his pocket.

'What's in your pocket?' asked one of his cronies.

'This isn't The Hobbit, you idiot,' replied Malfoy, 'It's his stupid Normal-Type's Gem.'

He held his hand up to the sun, revealing a small, transparent gem with a string around it. Harry recognised it at once, it was Topsy's Normal Gem.

'Give it here, Malfoy.' Said Harry, his Pokémon growling at Viper.

'Why don't we leave it somewhere Longbottom can find it later,' Malfoy sneered, 'Like on the roof!'

'Give it here, Malfoy.' Said Harry again, only louder.

Malfoy picked up someone's broom and took off. 'Come and get it, Potter.'

Harry grabbed the nearest broom and was about to take off when Hermione grabbed his shoulder, saying, 'Don't, you'll get suspended and get the rest of us in trouble!'

Harry ignored her, jumping onto the broom. He floated up to meet Malfoy.

'Give it here, or I'll knock you off that broom!' yelled Harry.

'Hit me with your best shot, Potter.' Replied Malfoy.

Thorn, Mozilla and Hydro looked up at Harry for a second, and suddenly ran off.

_Great, my Pokémon abandon me because I'm up in the air_, thought Harry glumly, _Oh well._

He looked at Malfoy, and grasped the broom tightly.

'What are you going to do, Potter?' sneered Malfoy.

'This!' cried Harry triumphantly, and the broom shot forward at Malfoy, who moved out of the way just in time.

'That's it Potter! I'm challenging you to a Sky Battle!' cried Malfoy. 'One round, no items, winner takes all.'

Malfoy took a Pokéball out his pocket and released a Murkrow.

'To the audience,' called Malfoy, 'yes, this is the specially bred Murkrow my dad gave to me.'

Harry began to panic. Rosa was his only flying Pokémon, and she would be roosting in the Gryffindor Tower.

'Come on Potter.' Sneered Malfoy again. 'Where's your little birdie!?'

Harry looked down to Ron, who shrugged. Viper was on the ground, laughing.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek of 'Tailow!' and Rosa flew up to Harry, and perched on his broom.

'What?' said Harry. He looked down, and his Pokémon had returned, puffing and giving him thumbs-up.

'Alright then Potter,' snarled Malfoy, 'your chicken may have come, but we are still going to beat you, right Midnight?'

His Murkrow cawed in response.

'Rosa, use Peck!' called Harry, and Rosa jumped off the broom, and glided to Midnight with a shining beak. It collided into the Darkness Pokémon's wing, making it fall a bit before regaining its bearings and flapping up to meet Rosa.

'Midnight, use Pursuit!' cried Malfoy.

Midnight focused, and a black star appeared in front of it, which then launched at Rosa, growing bigger the more distance it covered.

'Dodge it, Rosa!' cried Harry.

Rosa turned to dodge, but it clipped her wing, sending her spiralling down.

'Rosa!' cried Harry. He didn't want to see his Training Pokémon lose her first battle.

As she fell to the ground, Rosa open her wings and pulled out of the dive, gliding just above the heads of the other students, shining with a white aura. The aura got brighter, brighter than a Tackle Attack, and Rosa flew straight up, slamming into the Crow Pokémon with astonishing speed.

'What was that?' asked Harry.

'It was Quick Attack!' called several students below.

'Huh?' muttered Harry. Rosa had learnt a new move!

'Alright then, use Quick Attack again!' called Harry.

'Dodge it!' Called Malfoy angrily, but small Flying Type launched itself at Midnight so fast it didn't have time to do anything.

'Again!' called Harry.

'DODGE IT, YOU STUPID CROW!' cried Malfoy angrily as Rosa hit the 'stupid crow' again. The black bird Pokémon finally gave in and fainted, falling towards the ground, only to have been saved at the last minute by the red beam of its Pokéball.

'You may have won with your stupid chicken, Potter, but you're not getting this gem!' Cried Malfoy, throwing the gem towards the castle in the hope of smashing it against the wall.

'No!' cried Harry, and sped forward to catch it.

Gravity began effecting the Gem as it fell down. Harry dived down, and threw out his hand, grabbing the gem and pulling out of the dive the second before he hit the ground.

He flew back to the cheering spectators, holding the gem in the air like a trophy. Harry had never won something before, Dudley had made sure of that, and the way Harry felt, oh, nothing could ever compare.

'HARRY POTTER!' A loud yell came from the other side of the oval, and the students whirled around to see Professor McGonagall powering toward them, Glameow behind her.

'Never, in all my time at Hogwarts …' muttered McGonagall as she caught up to the group. 'How much you must dare, you could have broken your neck.' She glared at Harry.

'It's not his fault!' cried Ron, 'It was Malfoy!'

'Be quiet, Mr Weasley.'

'But Malfoy!' said another voice.

'That is enough, Mr Saylern. Potter, come with me.' McGonagall walked off towards the castle at a brisk pace, and Harry and his Pokémon ran after her.

As she stormed into the castle, Harry's mind was filled with images of his Pokémon being taken off him and being sent home to the Dursleys.

She stopped when she reached Professor Flitwick's class. She knocked loudly on the door, which opened immediately.

'May I please borrow Wood, Professor Flitwick?' she asked.

Harry looked at her, puzzled.

A second later, a tall boy that looked to be in the Fifth Year and a Magby walked out. Wood stared at Harry curiously, and his Magby sneezed some embers.

'Follow me, you two.' Said Professor McGonagall, and she marched up the corridor.

She walked into an empty classroom except for a couple of Ghastly, which scattered as soon as she entered. Her Delcatty slammed the door as she turned around to face the two boys.

'Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a seeker.'

Wood's face light up like all his Christmases had come at once.

'Are you serious, Professor?' he asked.

'Absolutely.' Replied McGonagall. 'He's an absolute natural. That was your first flight, correct Potter?'

Harry nodded and looked down at his Pokémon who were just as confused as he was.

'He caught an Elemental Gem in a 20 metre dive, didn't even scratch himself.' Continued McGonagall, 'Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it.'

Harry looked up. Whatever they were talking about sounded good, so he tried to let his fears of suspension drift away.

'Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?' asked Wood excitedly.

Harry shook his head again.

'Wood's captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.' Explain McGonagall. Wood's Magby was doing pirouettes.

'He'd be perfect for a Seeker, light, speedy. You got a Flying Type, Potter?' said Wood.

Harry nodded again.

'He'll have to have the right sort of broom. A Nimbus 2000, or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say.' Continued Wood.

'I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about the First Year rule, I couldn't stand losing the Quidditch Cup again. Couldn't look Snape in the eyes for weeks.' Said McGonagall.

McGonagall looked at Harry again, her eye's almost the mirror image of her Glameow's.

'I want to hear you are working hard, Potter, or I might have to think about punishing you.'

She suddenly smiled.

'Well, good luck! Your father would have been proud, he was a Seeker himself.'

* * *

**And there we have another Chapter! How was the Sky Battle?**

**Harry: AWESOME! Rosa kicked Malfoy's butt!**

**Ron: And now Harry's on the Quidditch Team. I'm so jealous. **

**Shaystorm: Cheer up. Your not meant to know until next chapter.**

**Ron: SO! **

**Shaystorm: Well, now we have 12 chapters. I like the number 12. **

**Harry: SO! Please review. **

**Ron: If we own Harry Potter or Pokemon by the next Chapter, we'll let you know. **

**Shaystorm: See ya all next time!**


	13. Midnight Quest

**Here be Chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Battle at Midnight

* * *

You're joking!' cried Ron as Harry finished his recount of his afternoon.

'You can't be serious, and Seeker?! First Years never get on the team, let alone get Seeker!' said Ron a bit louder than Harry would have liked. 'You must be the youngest House Player in about a …'

'A century.' Said Harry. 'Wood told me. Can you be quiet, he wants me to keep it a secret.'

'Oh. Sure, Harry.' Muttered Ron, lowering his voice so much Harry could hardly hear him.

Fred and George walked over to Ron, Harry and their Pokémon.

'Nice job, Harry.' Said Fred, or maybe George. 'Wood told us, were the team Beaters.' A Monferno and an Ambipom and an annoyed looking Ghastly appeared out of mid-air behind them.

'Don't mind them,' said the other Weasley twin when Harry jumped, 'One of them used After You, and the other did something to it so then they won't leave it alone, watch this.'

The twins each put a hand on one of the two monkey Pokémon, and the Ambipom tickled the Ghastly. The Ghost Type shone with a dark aura, and disappeared, taking the twins and the monkey with him.

Ron rolled his eyes, muttering, 'Show offs. They aren't interested in actually battling, but using moves to do stupid stuff.'

'Do you think I could get one of my Pokémon to do that?' Asked Harry.

'Maybe.' Replied Ron. 'Do you want to go down to the Meadows this afternoon?'

'Why?' asked Harry.

'I want to see if I can catch some more Pokémon. McGonagall did give us all fifteen Pokéballs, and everyone else has at least two Pokémon that will listen to them.' Replied Ron. 'I've only got Wildfire and a lazy and stupid rat.'

'Sure,' Harry replied, 'how many Poké…'

He was cut off by Malfoy strutting over to the Gryffindor table, followed by his bodyguards.

'Well, well, well, Potter.' Said Draco with the usual tone like he was better than everyone else. 'What did McGonagall give you? Double detention? Fifty points from Gryffindor? I'm surprised she didn't suspend you.'

Harry bit back the urge to tell Malfoy that he was on the Quidditch team rather than in detention.

'What's it to you?' countered Ron.

'Oh, do you think your tough, Freckle Face?' replied Malfoy.

'We already knocked out your crow, don't make us knock out you.' Said Harry.

'Fine, why don't we have a battle? I'll battle you at midnight in the trophy room. Three on three.' Said Malfoy.

'Sure, I'm Harry's second, who's yours?' said Ron immediately.

'Crabbe. See you at Midnight.' Said Malfoy nonchalantly and walked away, making his stupid friend look up from the cupcake he was devouring.

'What's a second?' asked Harry.

'Person who takes over if all your Pokémon get knocked out.' Replied Ron.

* * *

The lessons went on quite regularly after that, the only interesting point was Harry getting a point for Gryffindor for knowing what a Swampert was. As soon as Pokémon Studies finished, the two boys left for the Meadow, a relatively safe place with low-level Pokémon and a few flat areas for battles.

Ron marched into the grass, while Harry sat down and watched his Pokémon play with each other. Mozilla was play-fighting with Thorn, and the two little Pokémon rolled around the ground with Hydro chasing them.

After watching them for a couple of seconds, Harry picked himself up and went to look for Ron in the waist-high grass. He could see his red-headed friend ahead of him, engaged in battle with a wild Wooper.

Suddenly, something hit Harry from behind. He spun around and found Neville, who was rubbing an arm ferociously.

'Sorry, Harry.' Said Neville. 'I'm trying to catch a wild Pokémon, but they all run away from me. I think they can tell I'm hopeless.' Neville frowned. His Zigzagoon, Topsy, ran out and made a few noises that sounded like a cross between a bark and the word 'zag.'

'I'll help you catch a Pokémon.' Said Harry.

'Really?' said Neville hopefully.

'Sure.' Replied Harry.

The two set off in the grass, looking for a wild Pokémon. Harry was following a Wynaut when Neville shouted. 'Harry! Help!'

He ran over to find Neville facing a little Lillypup. 'What do I do?' said Neville nervously.

'You have to lower its health.' Replied Harry. 'Get Topsy to use a move on it.'

'Oh, okay. Topsy, use Tail Whip.' Said Neville nervously.

The little Zigzagoon waved its tail cutely at the Lillypup. The Lillypup replied by growling at Topsy, who jumped back a bit in surprise.

'Now can I catch it?' called Neville.

'You have to use a physical move, not a special one. Try Tackle!' replied Harry.

'Oh, sure. Topsy, try a Tackle attack!' cried Neville. His little Pokémon began to glow with a faint white aura, and slammed into the little puppy Pokémon.

Instinctively, Neville grabbed a Pokéball out of his backpack, and gave an underarm throw to the puppy Pokémon. The ball hit it on the head, bounced in the air, opened and released its red beam, which absorbed the Lillypup. The beam shot back into the ball as it fell to the ground. It shook once. Twice … A third time … And finally stopped still, a couple of sparkles coming from the centre.

'I caught it …' said Neville, half to himself.

'Great job, Neville!' called Harry.

Neville picked up the ball, and looked at it. 'Thanks Harry.' He said, pressing the button in the centre and revealing his newly-caught Lillypup.

'Pup, pup!' it said happily, looking up at Neville admiringly.

'I'll call you Hope,' said Neville, smiling, 'So if I'm with you, I'll never be Hope-less.' He looked back to Harry, saying 'Thanks, Harry!' again and ran off to the castle, Topsy and Hope right behind him.

* * *

Harry lay in bed, awake, at about 11.30 at night. His Pokémon were snoozing in the pet-basket next to his bed, Neville was snoring away and Tom was under the covers of his bed, playing his DS when he thought nobody was watching.

Harry sat up, and looked at the clock in the dormitory wall. 11.46. Was he going to battle Malfoy or not? An image of Malfoy's Pokémon lying on the ground, fainted, filled his mind. He stood up and woke up his Pokémon and Ron.

'Whazza time?' muttered Ron loudly.

'Shush!' said Harry. 'Tom's awake, don't let him see you.'

The two boys and their Pokémon crept down the stairs to the main common room, and out the door. Harry heard some loud music as they left, but it stopped almost immediately and he was sure he imagined it.

'Which way is the Trophy Room?' asked Ron.

'Near the entrance corridor, isn't it?' said Harry as they walked down one of the staircases. They went through a secret passage or two, round in a circle and found a dead end more than once. It seemed their sense of direction hadn't improved since they had first arrived a Hogwarts.

Every now and then, they would duck behind a wall when a teacher walked past, or frantically run as Mrs Norris appeared behind a secret passage. They eventually made it down to the Entrance Corridor, went around in another circle, and found the Trophy Room.

It was a large, bleak, circular room with walls covered in shelves and cupboards, all of which filled with rusting trophies and shields. The centre was rather large, with a table in the centre and several chairs, as if it were set up for students in the TCG Club or for someone to play Poké, Great, Ultra, Master (a game involving little Ping-Pong balls painted to match the main Pokéball colours).

'What's the time?' asked Harry, looking for Malfoy.

'I dunno, I don't have a watch.' Replied Ron. 'The clock said something like ten to.'

The two sat there for a while, on constant lookout for Malfoy and his cronies. Wildfire and Mozilla promptly fell asleep, Thorn and Hydro yawning so much Harry wouldn't be surprised if it became one of their moves. It was almost twenty-five minutes later when they heard someone walking down the corridor. Harry listened hard; the footsteps weren't heavy like Crabbe or Goyle's, but still not Malfoy's distinct strut. It was more of a half shuffle, half race-walk. There was also muffled voices, getting louder as they came closer.

The footsteps got louder and louder, until Hermione Granger, Neville, Tom and their respective Pokémon came into view.

'Happy now?' said Hermione as soon as she spotted them on the floor near a cupboard. 'Malfoy's not coming, you know that he just wanted to get into trouble.'

'How did you know?' said Ron, followed by a yawning Harry's 'How did you know we left?'

'I've been playing my DS,' said Tom, 'I saw you leave and I was about to follow you when I accidentally knocked the sound control and it woke up Neville.'

'They woke up me when they were chatting near the fire about what they were going to do.' Said Hermione.

Topsy and Ace, Tom's Oshawott, yawned in unison, and followed by almost everyone else that was still awake.

'We came to get you because we don't want you to get in trouble.' Said Neville.

Harry looked at Ron. 'If Malfoy was coming, he would be here by now and besides, I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here right now. I'm going with them.'

Ron simply nodded, he didn't have enough energy to use his tired voice. He pulled himself up using the cupboard, and walked over to join the others. Harry shook Mozilla and Wildfire awake, and they all set off.

Hermione immediately took charge, leading them through several passages and up a few staircases until she just stopped, proclaiming she was lost rather louder then she maybe should have, her Ralts, Charm, almost falling over. They then shuffled around a bit sleepily, and into a door which Harry was sure he had never seen before.

The door led to a long corridor with several marble busts of Lucario and Lopunny. As they walked down in, Harry noticed two lamp-like eyes behind one of the statues. He stared at them, and they blinked. Their owner, Mrs Norris, Filch's cat, walked into the light and whisked away down the corridor, her kinked tail swaying from side to side with every stride.

'It's Filch's cat!' cried Harry with newfound volume, 'Run!'

Everybody turned around, and ran. The corridor seemed to go around in circles and they all got very dizzy and disoriented. They eventually found a door and shook the handle crazily, but it was locked. A pair of tall shadows appeared round the corner, and Hermione ordered Charm to use Confusion on the lock, and it broke, granting them entrance. They ran inside.

Harry stared at the door. 'I think we lost them.' He panted.

Ron elbowed him sharply in the neck, and he turned around to see an enormous three headed Houndoom staring (with at least one of its heads) right at him. The gigantic creature got to its feet and gave a loud bark with all its heads.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' said everyone in unison, even the Pokémon. Harry immediately opened the door, and they all ran out. Filch was not a priority as they all ran through the corridor, out the door and up the staircases, screaming their heads off. When they finally arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, she was staring at them, saying. 'Well, there goes my night snooze, you loudmouths. What are you even doing here?'

From the back of the group, Tom called 'Abstinence.' Harry tried to prize her open with his tired fingertips, and she looked at him, scowling, 'Fine, Mr Hurry.' And opened up.

Harry didn't make it as far as the bedroom, crashing on one of the chairs in front of the fire.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I just bought a 3DS, so I've been playing that a lot more than I have been writing. On top of that, it's back to school (ugh) so I have less time to update. I'll put the next chapters soon, I promise. Plus, I'll be doing a little re-write. I've just finished the first chapter, and I would suggest reading it. **

**Another thing I would suggest reading if you haven't all ready is 'Harry Potter and the Master's Ball' by Mr Chaos. Just don't forget this story!**

**A little reminder for those who are forgetting which Pokemon belongs to who: **

**Harry: Rosa (tailow), Mozilla (Fennekin), Thorn (Chespin) Hydro (Froakie. **

**Ron: Scabbers (rattata) Wildfire (Growlithe) Blaze (Tepig) I keep forgetting to acknowledge the existence of Blaze, but Ron caught him when Harry was helping Neville. **

**Hermione: Charm (Ralts) Eclipse (Zorua) Flare (Ponyta) **

**Tom Saylern: Ace (Oshawott) Star (Staravia) Swift (Sentret) Please remember Tom belongs to Volc the Shadow Typhlosion.**

**Neville: Topsy (Zigzagoon) Hope (Lillypup) **

**Draco: Viper (Snivy) **

**If you need a reminder for a person not mentioned here, just leave it in a review. Speaking of which: **

**2 Lazy 2 Log In: Thanks. =)**

**Until then, review, please. **

**Shaystorm Out**

**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**


End file.
